Doppelgänger
by Melo-Pisces
Summary: Living in the slum, Tsuna saw no future ahead of him. Upon saving two strangers in the middle of the night, a path opened for Tsuna. However, being a double for the 10th Vongola boss candidate was the last thing Tsuna expected himself to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors' Note:**

Hello, nice to meet you all. This is a collaboration between Melo and Pisces (or so we like to be called), and we hope you will enjoy the first chapter. This is our first fanfiction, so constructive criticisms are much appreciated.

To avoid confusion, Yoshi is a made up character. Tsuna belongs to Akira Amano. We did make Tsuna have a different personality than the original KHR, because based on Tsuna's background in this story, it makes more sense.

This story is un-betaed. We just try our best to check each other. Thank you!

-Melo-Pisces **  
**

 **Disclaimer:** KHR belongs to Akira Amano. We only thought of the plot. Any similarity between another story and this one is purely coincidental. **  
**

 **Warnings:** Cursing. OOC.

 _This is a thought._

"This is speaking."

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Double Contract**

Silence.

It was too quiet. Even if it was late in the night. It was way too quiet.

They were currently on a job. Apparently, the other party's leader wanted to meet during the middle of the night. Well he could understand, you know, secrecy and what not. What he couldn't understand is why in the slum? Gokudera came to a stop when he suddenly heard a snap. He scrutinized the surrounding until he came across a smiling Yamamoto. A smiling Yamamoto with one foot **on a twig**.

"Sorry, my foot slipped haha."

 _On a twig?_ Gokudera thought. _Out of all the people, just how did I end up with this idiot?_ The said idiot at that moment decide to hand him something.

"Hey, you want a hot dog hahaha?"

Gokudera stared, clearly not amused by the question. _Is this idiot really offering me a hot dog?_ Ignoring the fact of how Yamamoto even got his hands on the food in the first place, he asked "do you realize we are on a job right now?"

Yamamoto laughed.

"But the hot dog was getting cold."

Gokudera felt a vein popped.

"I don't fucking care. Throw that thing awa-"

A shot was fired missing Gokudera's head by a mere centimeter. Gokudera's eyes immediately snapped up looking for the source of the firepower. _Why was it so dark? Why couldn't the night just be brighten up by a sparkling UFO or something?_ Another shot was fired pulling Gokudera from his thoughts to the figure that fired the shot. He couldn't see the person well, but a small shiny insignia gave the figure's identity away. Well, now he know why they chose the slum. A third shot was fired from a different location, making Gokudera jump. The enemies were prepared. _Well…SHIT._

* * *

Gokudera and Yamamoto ran down the slum and into one of the many alleyways. They've been running for at least an hour, but the enemies had not creased their attacks. After a couple minutes of silence, Gokudera poked his head out of the alleyway.

"Hahaha, did we finally lose them?"

"Shut the fuck up for god's sake! What if the enemy found us?!"

Steps were heard. _Too late_ , thought Gokudera. He swore that Yamamoto was trying to get them killed. A shadow appeared within their sight. Preparing to throw his dynamites, Gokudera felt someone pulling him from behind, and moving him closer to the back of the alleyway. Thinking it was Yamamoto, Gokudera remained focus on the enemy's shadow. He waited until the shadow disappeared and footsteps no longer presented before he turned to Yamamoto. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Mah mah Gokudera, it wasn't me this time."

That was when Gokudera realized there was a third body presented. Gokudera was about to open his mouth, when the stranger's hand covered it, successfully shushing him.

"Quiet. They will find us. If you want to get out of here alive, follow me," the stranger whispered.

Gokudera yanked the hand away from his mouth.

"And who the fuck do you think you are? Who are you anyways?"

The stranger sighed and walked out of the alleyway.

"Hey! Stop. What makes you think we would follow you?" Gokudera called out to the stranger.

"I think it's best if we do," replied Yamamoto.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!?"

* * *

The trio walked in silence of what seemed like an eternity. Gokudera was losing his patience. Fast.

"Hey. When will we be ther-"

The stranger suddenly came to a halt, making Gokudera walk right into him.

"Why you sto-"

"The exit is to the right. You should know your way after another minute walk." The figure lifted his hand, and pointed to the exit. Gokudera swore that people just couldn't let him finish speaking for once today. _Was it that hard to not interrupt me?_ The stranger began to head back from where they came from.

"Wait!" yelled Gokudera. "How will we know you aren't tricking us!? What if you're working with one of them?" He questioned the stranger. Sighing, the stranger turned around allowing the moonlight to reveal his face. Gokudera gasped. He couldn't believe it! _What was my boss doing here!?_ Eyes widening, Gokudera could only say "boss…?" When the stranger didn't react, Gokudera began again, unsure of the situation. "Wha-"

"Yo! What's up Yoshi!? Why are you here?" Yamamoto swung his arm around the stranger on the shoulder, cutting Gokudera off.

"Yoshi? I have no idea who that is and if you don't trust me then find a way out yourselves," the stranger snapped, shooting an eye at Gokudera. "Now if you would excuse me," he continued while removing Yamamoto's arm from his shoulder. With that, he left the two standing in the night. Without much of a choice, the two guardians made their way back to the Vongola mansion. Did they just met someone who had the same face as their boss?

* * *

The head butler informed Gokudera and Yamamoto of their summons to their boss's office as they first walked into the Vongola mansion. They thanked the butler.

"Hahaha, it's kinda weird to see Yoshi after that. It's like we just saw him a while back."

Gokudera rolled his eyes and decided to ignore him. The boss was the boss. No one was going to replace him. He have no idea what nonsense this idiot was sprouting.

When they reached the door, they gave a knock and quickly heard a "come in". They did what was told. Once inside the room, they were greeted by their boss and his tutor, Reborn.

"How was the meeting?" Asked Yoshi.

"It was a trap to eliminate us," Gokudera replied, keeping his anger down at the thought of the enemy. There was no way he would show his bad side to the respectable Tenth. He continued to tell his boss and Reborn everything that happened during the mission. About the enemy. About the slum. About the stranger who saved them.

"So what you are saying…is someone out there in the slums… **looks like me** ," Yoshi summarized after Gokudera was done.

"Yes, that's correct Tenth."

"Well, I say we **get rid of** him."

"Well, I say we **thank** him."

Yoshi and Reborn said at the same time.

"WHAT!?" Yoshi exclaimed unbelievably.

"I said we should **thank** him," Reborn repeated patiently.

"And why would we do that? Isn't having someone who look like me a bad thing? I mean, what if the enemies of Vongola found him and use him?"

"Which is why we should **thank** him immediately and get him to **join** us."

"Why would we want this thin-this person to join us?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Gokudera and Yamamoto spent their next week back at the slum, trying to convince the stranger, whose name appeared to be Tsuna, to join Vongola for a thank you dinner. The result? Tsuna rejected their offer every time, but they were not discouraged, not that they can with Reborn behind their backs with a threatening gaze.

"Yo Tsuna! You should really come to dinner with us. It will be lots and lots of fun! There will be a lot of food too haha," Yamamoto said enthusiastically.

Gokudera smacked him behind the head. "IDIOT! He's not a 4 year old." Gokudera turned to Tsuna. "You should let us properly thank you already. It's just dinner."

"You have already thanked me for the past week. I don't have to come to dinner too do I?"

"You don't understand. Our boss insist that you do."

Tsuna just stared. _Just when are these two going to stop bothering me? They were being a nuisance_. Tsuna liked his time alone and these two were making it next to impossible. He couldn't help but sigh when he realized he probably won't have his time alone again until he agree to attend the unnecessary "fun" thank you dinner party of annoyance and waste of time. "If I attend the party, will you two stop coming here every day?"

"What? But we are frien-" Yamamoto started but Gokudera finished.

"Of course we will stop coming."

* * *

At the Vongola mansion, Yoshi glared at Reborn.

"Like I said, I don't understand why we are trying so hard to get this- **this thing** to join us."

Reborn, although dislike the 10th candidate's attitude, refrained himself from kicking him in the stomach for once. "You need him for your own protection. If he acts as your double, everything will go much smoother."

"Why would I need a double? I'm the boss. No one is going to change that."

"You are the chosen **candidate** to the boss," corrected Reborn.

"I will be the boss in a year anyways!" yelled Yoshi.

Reborn kicked him in the stomach, sending Yoshi flying across the room. "You are the chosen **candidate**. You won't be the boss if you are dead."

Reborn walked out of the room leaving an angry Yoshi crouching his stomach.

* * *

Vongola and Tsuna ate their meals in silence. _So much for a "fun" dinner party_.

"So how's the food? I hope it is to your liking," said Reborn.

"It's great," Tsuna said simply.

"I see," stated Reborn.

The meal continued in silence. Tsuna noted to himself to never take Yamamoto's definition of fun seriously ever again.

The maids cleared the plates when they finished their food.

"To cut straight to the point. We would like you to join us," Reborn said once the maids left the room.

"Aren't I already here?"

"Oh, you don't know who we are?" Reborn stated more than asked.

Yoshi snorted. "We are Vongola, the Vongola. How do you not know who we are you dimwi-" A shot was fired, cutting Yoshi off. "What was that Reborn!? You could have killed me!"

"Good."

Tsuna stared unfazed at the scene as if it was the most natural thing in the world. _Vongola huh. Why would the mafia want me to join them?_ "Vongola as in the clams? I heard they were quite good cooked as soup. I never knew you people were clams wannabe."

Yoshi snorted again. The rest of the Vongola snickered with the exception of Reborn, who was evaluating Tsuna with his critical eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about," Reborn said when the excessive voices died down. "You didn't think we invited you only to say thank you did you?"

"No, of course not. There will be no reason for one of the top mafia to invite someone so desperately to a dinner party, even if I did save two of the guardians."

"See I knew we should have get rid-" Yoshi began.

Reborn fired another shot, while keeping his eye on Tsuna.

"Rebo-" whined Yoshi.

"You are quite informed," stated Reborn completely disregarding Yoshi.

Tsuna shrugged. "And Vongola is quite famous. The question is why would Vongola want me here."

"Straight-forwarded I see."

"Well, this **is** business."

"We want you to become Yoshi's double for a year."

"So I can die in his place?"

"Of course not. We will protect you like we are protecting Yoshi."

"Then just protect him. Why would you go so far to protect a double? If it's really as safe as you deemed it to be, then just protect him to begin with."

"We are not obligated to inform you of why we want a double for Yoshi. But you have no future, so is it really a good idea to pass this opportunity?"

Tsuna flinched. _So it was time to bring out that move huh?_ Of course, he knew he had no future, or at least not a clear one, but that doesn't mean he was going to live as someone's double.

"If you become Yoshi's double for a year, we will offer you a future. A future without the slums. We promise you that with the Vongola's name on the line," Reborn continued.

 _To live in the slums? Potentially forever?_ Tsuna thought. Well, this deal just suddenly became so much more tempting. _Guess if I wanted to change my life, this was the perfect chance to do so_ , Tsuna convinced himself.

"Alright. I'll do it with an additional condition," Tsuna said after an internal battle.

"What would that be?"

"I can visit my close ones whenever I want without monitoring."

Reborn raised his eyebrows. "That would be difficult."

"Don't worry. I won't betray Vongola. This is my opportunity to a future after all," Tsuna said unwaveringly.

"How would we know that? Even if this is an opportunity, there is no saying what you would do in the future."

"You can always shoot me if you deemed I betrayed Vongola, Reborn."

Reborn looked straight at Tsuna's eyes. He wasn't sure what made him feel so…comfortable for the lack of better words. So **trusting**. There is something about Tsuna that makes people feel like they can give Tsuna everything they had and not have to worry about it.

"Sign this contract and we will be set," Reborn finally said.

A piece of paper slid across the table. _It is only for one year_ , thought Tsuna. _Only one year_.

* * *

Reborn left the dining first. Then the guardians emptied one after another, leaving only Tsuna and Yoshi in it.

"So what did you want me to stay for?" questioned Tsuna.

"I never told you to stay," replied Yoshi.

"Anyone who received those kind of comments during a thank you party would know you wanted a face to face confrontation."

Yoshi's lips curled into a small smile. "I meant no such thing," he said with a sicken sweetness. He rose from his seat and began walking towards the dining room door. Yoshi paused at the entrance way with his hand on the handle.

"Remember, you are my double, a shadow and nothing more."

With that he opened the door and disappeared into the halls, leaving Tsuna with the echo of his steps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors' Note:**

We would like to thank **Mazura, Spiral Reflection, angelpanda-chan, Ciare Siemore (guest), Precchi (Guest), Vic (Guest), EndlessChains,** and **killerpuppy** for the reviews. Melo and I both were literally hugging each other while jumping up and down reading these reviews. We would also like to thank all the readers who followed and/or favorited our fanfiction. You all are our motivation to keep writing.

As to address some of the questions regarding who Tsuna's close ones are, and why Tsuna is in the slums, these questions will be covered in the upcoming chapters. We would like it to be a secret until then.

Like the last chapter, constructive criticisms are much appreciated.

This story is un-betaed. We just try our best to check each other. Thank you!

-Melo-Pisces **  
**

 **Disclaimer:** KHR belongs to Akira Amano. We only thought of the plot. Any similarity between another story and this one is purely coincidental. **  
**

 **Warnings:** Cursing. OOC.

 _This is a thought._

"This is speaking."

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Double Training**

It didn't take long before Tsuna realized he was utterly, completely **useless** at math. Sure, he can do 1 plus 1, 3 times 3, the basics, but integration? Tests for convergence? Power series? When will he use all of this? It really made Tsuna wondered why he would even need to know. Does the mafia stop in a middle of a fight, and be like "Sorry, give me a minute so I can calculate the integration of some tedious line of x's and y's to effectively defeat you"?

The sound of marker being put down snapped Tsuna out of his thoughts. He sighed, ready to look at the white board of doom. It didn't took long for Tsuna to figure out that Gokudera was a terrible teacher. Yes, Gokudera was a prodigy at math, but he also taught like everyone was on the same page as him.

"If you look at the board, you should understand. Testing for convergence is like child's play. If one test doesn't work just use the other." Gokudera crossed his arms as he explained.

 _Right_ , thought Tsuna. _Child's play._ _If one doesn't work just use the other? What kind of explanation was that? How do these tests work? What determines a test's failure?_ Tsuna sighed. He didn't remember how many times he sighed since he started these math lessons. He looked at the board full of definitions and theorems. _Just what kind of rocket science did Gokudera wrote this time?_ Tsuna sighed again. _How did I get myself into this mess?_

Two weeks ago, that's how.

"As Yoshi's double, we need you to learn how to handle not only some of Vongola's work, but also school work. Even though right now it's summer break, I assume you have some major catching up to do," said Reborn.

"I need to go to school for him too?" Asked Tsuna.

"Of course, Yoshi will be busy after the break is over. He will not have time to sit around and be at school," Reborn replied.

"I see," stated Tsuna.

"I have prepare some sample test problems in every subject to see where you are at."

Tsuna stared. _Every subject? How many subjects is that? Five? Ten? Fifteen?_

Reborn took Tsuna's silence as a "yes, I will work on every problem for every subject with all my might", and handed him the booklet. Tsuna sighed, grabbing it. _Might as well get it over with_ , he thought.

Tsuna closed the booklet and placed his head on the desk when he was done. He didn't need the whole test to figure out that this was not going to be over anytime soon. Reborn jumped onto the desk, and flipped through the booklet for a few minutes.

"This is better than I thought. Your mathematics and sciences are lacking, but your knowledge in history is passable. Your literature and composition are… rather superb," Reborn commented curiously. "Just why?"

Tsuna shrugged, knowing very well that Reborn was referring to why his reading and writing were so above the rest. He could understand Reborn's curiosity since he did live in the slums. "I just liked literature and in turn, my composition got better."

"Did you learn how to read by yourself?" Questioned Reborn.

"Someone taught me," answered Tsuna.

"This peaks my interest. Continue."

"It's really not that interesting. Someone at the slum who knew how to read and write taught me. I liked it enough to keep going."

Reborn waited for Tsuna to elaborate.

"Like reading everything I could get my hands on. Thrown away newspaper, filers, and things like that," Tsuna explained. "Enough about this topic, what do I need to do now?"

Reborn didn't felt like his curiosity was satisfied, but he decided to drop it for now. He could always get the answers later.

"Gokudera will be teaching you mathematics and sciences. You will be trained by me at five every day," stated Reborn.

"Train as in… fight?" Tsuna questioned.

"What else? You need to know how to fight or else you would be dead before the year is over. Vongola does have many enemies."

"Hey. Hey. HEY!" Shouted Gokudera, bringing Tsuna back to reality. Tsuna looked at him blankly.

"Focus already. I don't want to be here for the rest of my life. Finish those damn problems, so we can move on to physics."

Tsuna sighed.

* * *

Tsuna walked out of the study room after completing the lesson. _I would like to take a minute to thank life for allowing me to survive after that nightmare caused by the one and only, Gokudera, the terrible._ Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time. At this rate, he was going to go bald before the year was over. _I still have to relive that nightmare again. For like 340 more days._ He looked at his watch. There was still an hour before the training with Reborn.

"..na!"

 _Was someone calling me?_ Tsuna turned around and spotted Yamamoto running towards him happily like always. _Oh no. Oh no no no._ Tsuna waited for the impact. _Three. Two. One._ Yamamoto swung his arm around Tsuna's shoulder, successfully knocking the breath out of him. "Yo Tsuna! Did you just finish your lessons?" Tsuna tried to break free. Once he did, he took a deep breath. He nodded a yes to the question and began walking down the hall. Yamamoto decided to follow.

Yamamoto, Tsuna learned, was a happy go lucky individual. He was always smiling and could practically define any circumstances as fun.

"Gokudera's lessons are a blast right?"

 _Of course. It was a blast alright. A blast to my head._ Tsuna rolled his eyes. He was hoping he wouldn't be reminded about those lessons until tomorrow.

"Well if you have nothing else to do, how about coming with me to grab a snack haha?" Asked Yamamoto.

Tsuna quickly turned toward the direction of the kitchen. Snack sounded great to Tsuna. He could really use some.

While walking, Tsuna's mind wandered. _Remember, you are my double, a shadow and nothing more._ Tsuna couldn't help but replay his conversation with Yoshi. _Talk about conflicts,_ Tsuna thought. He had hoped that he could pass the year without making a fuss with the "original" boss. It wasn't like he wanted to live as someone else.

Tsuna looked around and stopped when he saw Yamamoto grinning at him. _Just how did this happy person became Yoshi's rain guardian?_ He weighted his question. _It couldn't hurt to ask right?_

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna began.

"Hmm?"

"What made you join the Vongola?"

Yamamoto smiled, closing his eyes. "I just want to protect the people I treasure."

"As in Yoshi?" Asked Tsuna.

Yamamoto smiled again and seemed to be reminiscing about the past. "As in Yoshi and Vongola. We are like one big family."

Tsuna looked ahead. "I see."

"I know your first impression of Yoshi wasn't exactly the best. He is a great person though. You just have to get to know him."

Tsuna kept quiet, still looking ahead.

Yamamoto continued, "Yoshi saved my pops. He was carrying some supplies for our family restaurant, you see, when suddenly some metal poles from the construction next door fell. Thankfully, Yoshi was there and pushed my pops out of the way. They still suffer minor injuries though, but it was much better than losing my one and only family at that time."

Tsuna nodded, prompting Yamamoto to continue.

"We tried to thank Yoshi afterwards, but he said it was what anyone would had done. Despite the fact, he was hurt as well, he insisted that he will help out at the restaurant until pops's arm was fully healed in order to lessen his load. Isn't it amazing? I never met anyone who was so… so kind. It was like Yoshi was a superhero haha." Yamamoto swung his arms up and down dramatically.

Tsuna closed his eyes, thinking about what Yamamoto had said. It was a bit hard to digest Yoshi doing all that, but what does he have to determine how Yoshi was? He had only been at the Vongola mansion for about two weeks and only met Yoshi once in total after all.

They reached the kitchen when Yamamoto remembered. "Oh crap, sorry Tsuna! I forgot to grab something haha. I'll be right back." With that, Yamamoto headed back out to the hall.

He was happy, well he was generally happy, but today he was extremely happy. Thinking about the past made him felt the emotions building up. He was glad he met Yoshi. Although Yoshi had a terrible attitude sometimes, he also had a good heart. He knew that Yoshi wasn't too keen on the idea of Tsuna acting as a double and wanted to get rid of him, but who could blame Yoshi? This **was** the mafia and Yoshi, being so young, had to manage it. It was a lot of responsibility, so Yoshi had to take precautions. The safety of the family was first, and Tsuna **was** a stranger. But Yamamoto quickly learned that Tsuna wasn't a person who Vongola had to watch out for. In matter of fact, Tsuna was quite comfortable to be around with. Maybe it was this exact comfortableness that made Yamamoto told him about his past. He was sure that once Yoshi got to know Tsuna well enough, Yoshi would understand too.

"…haven't pay me for the incident from that time."

Yamamoto stopped and looked around. _This is Yoshi's room?_ Yamamoto was about to keep walking when who he presumed to be Yoshi began again.

"I told you. I can't give you it right away. Reborn will get suspicious if I withdraw such a large amount suddenly."

"That's not my fucking problem! I can't wait much longer. I want payment for the Tsuyos-"

"What are you doing?" Asked Gokudera. Yamamoto jumped. Shuffling behind the door were heard and the said door opened.

"Takeshi? Hayato?" Yoshi questioned.

"Haha sorry Yoshi, I was just heading towards my room to grab something I forgot when Gokudera stopped me," Yamamoto answered.

Gokudera stared, one eye twitching. Yamamoto noticed the man behind Yoshi. "Who's that?" He asked.

"…he's the representative from our new ally."

"Ah. Nice to meet you representative haha. I'm the rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi." Yamamoto held out his hand.

"I'm looking forward to working with Vongola," the man replied, shaking Yamamoto's hand.

"Sorry Takeshi, Hayato. We both must continue with the meeting," Yoshi cut in.

"Of course Tenth," replied Gokudera.

"Haha, don't stress too much," said Yamamoto.

Yoshi beamed and closed the door.

"You weren't exactly performing the physics of walking you idiot. Don't use me as an excuse for standing there like a pole."

"Really? I must have been daydreaming then haha."

"Tch. Whatever." Gokudera walked ahead.

Yamamoto's smile slowly turned to a frown when Gokudera was out of sight. _That man seemed awfully familiar. What they were discussing didn't sound like a normal ally meeting either._ Yamamoto had a feeling that the man was by no means a representative. The question is why would Yoshi lie? _He had no reasons to lie. Does he not trust us…?_ Yamamoto shook his head, dismissing the thought. _Yoshi will do what is best for the family. He has a good heart after all,_ Yamamoto convinced himself, but in the back of his head, he knew something was up.

 _He has a good heart after all…right?_

* * *

Hibari yawned as he walked down the hall of the Vongola mansion. He was bored and sleepy, but mostly bored. There was no one to fight. _Too many herbivores,_ he thought. Hibari stopped when he saw Reborn and herbivore number he lost count training.

Tsuna was the name of the herbivore who had the same face as herbivore Yoshi. The name Yoshi left a distaste in his mouth. Yoshi, the 10th candidate to Vongola, was weak. Way too weak. All he ever does was hide behind his pair of pistols and missed just about every target he had ever aimed at. If it wasn't for the promise Reborn made to him, Hibari would had never been at Vongola in the first place. _"I will allow an opportunity for you to challenge me as many times as you want. In return, give Yoshi a chance to prove his worth as the boss candidate."_ Hibari smirked. Having a strong sparring partner will only make him stronger, so he agreed.

All the thoughts made Hibari wanted to fight. He entered into the training room and walked straight passed Tsuna to Reborn.

"Fight me," he demanded at Reborn, pointing one of his tonfas.

"As you can see, I'm busy training Tsuna," replied Reborn.

Hibari lowered the tonfa and began heading out of the training room. "Then my business is done here."

"Hold on. Fight him," Reborn said, pointing at Tsuna.

"If it's not a carnivore, then I'm not interested," Hibari began walking out of the training room again.

"Defeat him and I'll fight you."

Hibari instantly had his tonfas ready and charged towards Tsuna. "I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna fell backwards and landed on the floor out of surprise, causing Hibari to miss. Hibari's eyes slightly widened. _He got lucky?_ Thought Hibari. Tsuna, on the other hand, was going through his options of living as fast as he can. He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew if he didn't do something soon, he would be dead or as close to dead as possible. Tsuna knew he wasn't all that great at attacking, however, living in the slums did taught Tsuna how to run for his life.

Hibari recovered from the initial miss, and began to attack Tsuna once again. Tsuna, on the ground, had no other choice but to roll in order to dodge Hibari's deadly tonfas. He knew he couldn't keep rolling forever. He had to get up first. Approaching the walls of the training room, Tsuna rolled to his feet and charged at the wall. He kicked the surface once he reached the end, and send himself flipping over Hibari. Hibari's tonfa smashed into the wall, creating a large dent. _That could have been my head,_ Tsuna noted.

Hibari smirked inwardly. _Maybe fighting this herbivore wasn't so bad. At least he's lasting._ Getting excited, Hibari increased the speed of his swings. Tsuna swiftly dodged all of them. _And agile._

Hibari aimed one of his tonfas at Tsuna and sent it flying. Tilting his head backwards slightly, Tsuna was able to avoid a direct hit. The tonfa struck the wall as a few strings of Tsuna's hair fell to the ground.

 _He's trying to kill me._ Tsuna thought as he stared at the dented walls. _Or he's trying to kill this room._

Tsuna was readying himself to dodge again when Hibari ceased attacking. Without saying a word, Hibari backed away from Tsuna and walked towards the entrance. Hibari glanced at Reborn before disappearing behind the doors. Reborn knew that was the look of acceptance. _Seems like Tsuna became a so called omnivore._

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief.

"He will be back tomorrow and probably the days after tomorrow," commented Reborn.

Tsuna paled slightly. _Hibari? Everyday? Not only do I have to deal with Gokudera but now Hibari too?_

"As you can tell from the fight just now, your agility is your strong point. Your attacks are nonexistent," pointed out Reborn.

Tsuna knew very well himself that his attacks practically borderlined the zero mark. "Teach me how to fight then."

"Very well."

* * *

Tsuna felt like his arms and legs were going to fall off by the end of the day. Reborn's training was hellish. _At least I have the rest of the evening to myself,_ thought Tsuna as he began his journey to his room. Once Tsuna was inside his room, he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He was exhausted. Flopping on to the bed, Tsuna felt sleep creeping onto him. He moved his arm to grab his pillow when he felt a solid, circular object. _What is this?_ Tsuna looked at the object and his eyes widened.

The grenade exploded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors' Note:**

We would like to thank **Namae (Guest), Yuna (Guest), Azurame Neve, killerpuppy, EndlessChains, azalealady, angelpanda-chan,** and **Guest** for the reviews. We would also like to thank all the readers who followed and/or favorited our fanfiction. All of you keep us going :)!

It had been brought to our attention that the naming we used for the characters aren't logical. After discussing this issue several times, we decided to stick with the current naming system we have in order to keep the consistency in this story. We will most definitely change this aspect in the future stories we write.

Constructive criticisms, again, are much appreciated.

This story is un-betaed. We just try our best to check each other. Thank you!

-Melo-Pisces **  
**

 **Disclaimer:** KHR belongs to Akira Amano. We only thought of the plot. Any similarity between another story and this one is purely coincidental. **  
**

 **Warnings:** Cursing. OOC.

 _This is a thought._

"This is speaking."

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Double Explosion**

Yoshi, along with Gokudera, entered the training room and handed Reborn the document.

"Another one?" Questioned Reborn as his eyes scanned through the text.

"Yes, this time it was the third to last room on the second floor, left wing," replied Gokudera.

"It's already the fourth one this week. The locations are all over the place," Yoshi informed, as Gokudera handed Reborn the map with the locations marked. "The weird thing is some of the bombs are fake and the others are real. Not sure what the enemy is trying to do," continued Yoshi.

"To be more specific, all the grenades were fake and all the bombs where real," Tsuna noted from behind Reborn, looking at the map.

Gokudera glared at Tsuna, "Tch. We know."

"It isn't your problem. Just focus on your training. We can handle this ourselves," stated Yoshi.

Tsuna sighed. _It's been two weeks, and it clearly haven't been handled._ "It is my problem if it exploded in my room, not once, but **twice**."

"You," Gokudera began.

"Tsuna have the right to know," cut in Reborn. He turned towards Tsuna. "The training is done today. You may go take a rest."

Tsuna nodded and walked out of the training room. As he headed back to his room, Tsuna thought back to what happen that night:

The grenade exploded. Tsuna had no time to react. He thought he was dead, but when he opened his eyes, he blinked. _Confetti? What kind of joke is this?_

Yamamoto busted into Tsuna's room. "Are you ok Tsuna!? I heard an explosi- you like confetti haha? You should have told me you wanted to party!"

Tsuna stared and then sighed. "No Yamamoto, someone put it here."

Tsuna rubbed his temples, thinking about the event. He was thankful that the grenade was fake, just a joke. However, a few days after, a real bomb exploded in his room. _At least I wasn't presented that time._ From the two previous incidents, Tsuna had developed the "check before I step anywhere" syndrome. He opened his door and poked his head in. _Seems safe_ , thought Tsuna as he looked around, observing every possible hiding spot for something, anything, especially explosives. Just as Tsuna closed the door to his room, two shadows ran by.

* * *

The sunlight shone through the window, embracing his face. Tsuna stirred. _Is it morning already?_ He sat up and stretched. Morning, for Tsuna, always followed a routine. After doing the daily morning necessities, he would take a walk in the Vongola front garden until breakfast was ready. Today was no different.

Tsuna took a deep breath as he stepped into the garden. It was so peaceful. The birds were chirping a soothing melody. The soft breeze collected the fallen leaves and petals, mixing them into swirls. It looked as if they were greeting him. The fountain water's song made Tsuna want to just sit down and listen. The punches of someone made- _wait, punches?_ Tsuna searched around.

"Uh…hi? What are you doing?" Tsuna called out, uncertain on how to begin asking the sun guardian why is he practicing his front and back punches near the mansion entrance.

"Protecting the mansion of course! I will beat up every bad guy to the EXTREME!" replied Ryohei.

 _In broad daylight?_ Thought Tsuna.

"So Yoshi! Are you here to train with me?!" Ryohei exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm actually Tsuna," Tsuna corrected.

"Oh sorry! You two look EXTREMELY alike! So Tsuna, are you joining me for some EXTREMELY refreshing morning training!? " Ryohei asked as he continued with his front and back punches.

"I'll pass. Thank y-". A boom was heard.

"Oh! Sounds like an enemy! I can finally use my EXTREME back and front punches!" Ryohei said excitedly and began running towards the explosion. Before Tsuna can stop him, he was already long gone. Tsuna sighed and began walking in the same direction Ryohei disappear to.

When Tsuna reached the site, Ryohei was standing on top of a bunch of confetti.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna, this this this," Ryohei said as he pointed at the ground shakily. Tsuna was getting worried.

"This this this is EXTREME! The enemy must be a pro-party person! He must be like the number one EXTREME advocate for throwing a party," Ryohei finished excitedly.

Tsuna sighed, as he began rubbing his temples. Suddenly another explosion rang from the mansion.

"I'm EXTREMELY coming!" Ryohei yelled as he ran off once again.

Tsuna shook his head and followed Ryohei into the mansion. Ryohei showed up at the scene, but again, there was just confetti. Tsuna searched the nearby areas hoping to catch any clues the enemy might had left behind.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" A voice boomed.

Tsuna blinked, and turned to look at Ryohei weirdly. _Did he finally lose it?_

"It wasn't EXTREMELY me," Ryohei denied, understanding the look Tsuna gave.

Ryohei and Tsuna decided to track the sound of the obnoxious laughter. By following it, they arrived at various locations that soon exploded with confetti. A childish voice echoed down the halls of each and every one of these explosions.

They went up the stairs. They went down the stairs. They ran left. They ran right. They ran back outside. They ran back inside. Chasing the voice throughout the mansion worn both the double and the sun guardian out.

"This is EXTREME!" Ryohei said loudly as he flopped down onto the floor breathing heavily. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, he came face to face with a puff ball in a cow suit dropping down with a grenade in one hand.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" The puff ball laughed. BOOM! Confetti filled the lobby. And Ryohei.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Lambo is the pro-infiltrator! Lambo's movements goes unnoticed!" Lambo said as he jumped up and down on Ryohei's belly.

Tsuna stared unsure what to take the situation as. _I hope Ryohei is alright. Well, he seemed strong anyways._ "Um…" The double began.

"Gck! The Great Lambo is discovered! Welcome me minion," Lambo commanded as he continued jumping on Ryohei.

Tsuna continued staring at the cow. _Rest in peace Ryohei. I will bring you flowers._

"Now minion number one and minion number two. Lead me to minion Reborn!" Lambo ordered.

 _Well, minion one is down and Reborn is going to murder this child_ , Tsuna thought, his eye twitching just a little bit.

"Who is your minion?" A voice came from the stairway.

 _I wish you a happy life. A life in your grave. I will bring you flowers too_ , thought Tsuna.

"Ah ha Reborn!" Lambo said happily as he skipped towards Reborn with another grenade.

Reborn jumped and aimed his gun at Lambo's head, stopping him in mid-air. "Who is your minion?"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Everyone is the Great Lambo's minions!" Lambo answered.

And a cow went flying.

Reborn's eyes scanned through the scene. "So you're the one causing all these disruptions to the mansion these days," Reborn stated. The fact that these disruptions meant more paper works went unsaid. He looked into Lambo's eyes coldly with a "clean it up or die" face.

"Gotta…stay…calm," Lambo choked out as tears started to bubble in his eyes.

Tsuna's eyes softened.

And out came more grenades.

And a cow went flying.

Tsuna had the urge to face palm, but he stopped himself. It was a wonder to Tsuna how the heck Vongola did not catch this cow child the first day. He was literally yelling down the hall when he threw those grenades.

"Idiot Lambo, you shouldn't laugh when you infiltrate! We were supposed to be sneaky! I leave you for half an hour and you are discovered," someone lectured as she hopped down from her hiding place and landed on Ryohei. Well, that answered Tsuna's question. Lambo had a comrade to stop him from laughing.

"I-pin, why are you here?" Reborn questioned.

"I-pin is here to deliver a letter from I-pin and Lambo's master," I-pin answered as she gave Reborn the letter.

Reborn opened the letter and read the content.

* * *

"That twerp is a guardian!?" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Yes, he is a guardian candidate." Reborn stated simply.

"I don't believe it."

"Better believe it then."

"There is no way that midget is a guardian!"

"Talk disrespectfully to me one more time and you will taste my wrath. He is from the Bovino family."

"What!? That twerp is!?"

And Yoshi flew across the room.

Meanwhile, in the lobby, Tsuna helped Lambo and I-pin clean up the mess. And Ryohei's corpse.

"So Lambo and I-pin, why did you decide to infiltrate Vongola? If you are just delivering a letter, then there is no need to take such a measure right?" Tsuna asked the little cow and the little girl.

"Lambo and I-pin just want to show our skills to prove Master Fong has taught us well," I-pin answered with pride.

"But there is no need to use real bombs too right?" Tsuna argued.

"Real bombs? Lambo and I-pin doesn't know what you are talking about. Lambo and I-pin only used confetti grenades!"

"I see." _This doesn't sound good,_ thought Tsuna.

* * *

"Tenth, there is a report on a case of explosion on the first floor, conference room that happened approximately ten minutes ago," Gokudera reported.

"What! That cow!" Yoshi barked angrily and stormed out of his office.

Lambo, I-pin and Tsuna were eating in the kitchen when Yoshi barged in.

"You twerp! What the hell are you doing!? Do you want to destroy this mansion!?" Yoshi yelled as he lifted up Lambo by the collar.

"Let Lambo go!" Lambo shouted kicking his little feet.

"Then stop bombing this instant!" Yoshi ordered.

"Stop! Let Lambo go! Lambo didn't bomb anything!" I-pin said grabbing onto Yoshi's leg.

"Who else could have don-"

"He didn't do it. Let him go. You are making him cry," Tsuna said.

"Know your place! You are just a double! What do you kn-"

Tsuna grabbed Yoshi's arm. "Let him go already."

"You!" Yoshi began as he dropped Lambo, and lifted his hand to punch Tsuna. Tsuna dodged the punch. Yoshi felt a nerve snapped, and rose his hand again. Tsuna was on guard, ready to dodge once again, when the sound of a bomb exploding stopped the fight. They both went silent.

Beep beep beep. Yoshi picked up his phone. "What's going on?" He asked the person on the other hand of the line.

"Tenth, another explosion occurred in the garden. It seemed an enemy family was planting dynamites the same time that stupid cow was planting them. The enemies are currently attacking us head on," Gokudera informed. Outside of the kitchen, footsteps of people were closing in on them.

"Tenth some of the enemies are already inside the mansion."

"I will handle them."

Yoshi closed the phone. _Seems like the enemies are just outside the kitchen._ He glanced at the Lambo, then I-pin, then Tsuna. _Well, Reborn did say I should get this twerp as my guardian. If I save him, he will definitely join. Hehe, I can teach this shadow a lesson too on the way. He's messing with the wrong person._ "Stay behind me. I will save you all," Yoshi said proudly as he take out his two pistols.

The enemy barged in. "Kill Vongola's boss candidate!" Their squad leader commanded.

"Stop! Drop all the weapons or I will shoot you!" Yoshi shouted, aiming at the squad leader's head. The said leader froze.

"Drop all the weapons!" The enemies all dropped their weapons. Yoshi smirked. _I win._ He fired his pistol.

And he missed.

 _Ok that was an accident._ He fired with his other pistol.

And he missed.

 _Ok that was an accident too._ He fired for the third time.

And he missed again.

 _Were my pistols maintained properly!?_

Tsuna sighed. _How can he miss when he is only about five feet away? Guess it's time for plan B._ "Lambo. I-pin. You two run from the side when I say go," Tsuna whispered. Lambo and I-pin nodded.

The squad leader blinked multiple times, questioning his eyes' correctness. However, he soon noticed the tide had turned in his favor, and ordered his underlings to fight back. "Everyone! Pick up those weapons and shoot!" All the members scrambled to pick up their firearms. Once they did, they shot at Yoshi. Tsuna quickly pushed Yoshi down, causing all the shots to miss. Before the smoke died down, Tsuna picked Yoshi up like a sack and ran out the kitchen door.

"GO!"

Lambo and I-pin ran as fast as their little legs would carry them. Tsuna ran in the opposite direction with Yoshi, taking the enemies with them.

"What are you doing!? Put me down this instant!" Yoshi commanded.

"And let them put holes through you? No thank you," Tsuna replied.

Meanwhile, Lambo and I-pin came to a turn.

"Wait Lambo! Remember Master Fong taught Lambo and I-pin to look before Lambo and I-pin charge!" I-pin said as she stopped Lambo from running further. Lambo nodded. The two children poked their heads out to check the hall. They saw a figure coming towards them.

"Gak! The enemy is coming!" Lambo yelled and turned around, smacking right into I-pin. Both fell onto their backs.

"Haha, what are you two doing?" The figure asked.

Lambo got teary, "The Great Lambo is innocent!"

"Haha, don't cry, don't cry. I'm not an enemy. I'm the rain guardian Yamamoto Takeshi. You two must be Lambo and I-pin that Reborn mentioned," Yamamoto beamed.

"So you aren't going to kill Lambo?"

"Why would I haha?"

Lambo flipped back up quickly. "Minion! Come with the Great Lambo and save Lambo's other two minions!"

"Haha, ok ok," Yamamoto replied as he picked the two up and placed them on his shoulders.

* * *

Tsuna, still carrying Yoshi, turned into a room and closed the door quickly and softly. He placed Yoshi down. Yoshi was about to open his mouth when Tsuna shook his head signaling him to shush. Although this annoyed Yoshi, he decided it was best for him to drop it for now.

Footsteps were heard on the other side of the door.

"We lost them!" One cried out.

"Searched for them! They couldn't have gone far!" Another ordered.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!?"

"What!? It's the storm guardian!"

The sound of explosions thundered.

"Retreat! I repeat. Retreat!"

"Hahaha, are we playing a game?"

"Oh no! It's the rain guardian with two babies on his shoulder!"

More noises were heard, and then it went quiet. After a good minute, Tsuna slowly opened the door, and peeked through the crack. He saw piles of enemies all over the floor. Tsuna opened the door wider and came out of the room with Yoshi behind him.

"Tenth are you ok!?" Gokudera ran to Yoshi, checking to see if there were any injuries.

"I'm fine," Yoshi answered.

"Are you alright Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna nodded.

Lambo hopped down from Yamamoto's shoulder. "The Great Lambo saves the day AHAHAHAHAHA!" He declared. As he twirled around, Lambo stepped on one of the enemy and slipped, hitting into the nearby boxes, resulting all of them to fall. Right down at Tsuna. Everyone watched as their eyes grew bigger each second.

"Tsuna!"

* * *

It had been bothering Yamamoto for days. Lambo's accident triggered something in his memory. He kept replaying the event in his head:

Lambo slammed into the boxes, causing them to fall. Yamamoto saw the scene unfold. It was as if everything was playing in slow motion. Tsuna, in the wrong place at the wrong time, was directly under it. Before Yamamoto realized what he was doing, he was already pushing into Tsuna, sending him out of the way. The boxes smashed onto the mansion floor.

Yamamoto was thankful that no one was hurt, but he couldn't figure out what exactly bothered him. He was so deep in thought as he walked down the hall that he didn't noticed the person walking towards him. Yamamoto slammed straight into the person.

"Sorr- oh representative! Sorry haha. I wasn't looking," Yamamoto immediately apologized.

"It's alright. I apologize as well. I didn't warn you beforehand. Now if you would excuse me, I will take my leave," the man replied.

"Oh sure haha. Bye!"

The man bowed and left.

Yamamoto began heading down the hall once again. _Accident. Lambo._ _ **The man.**_ He quickly turned around, but the bogus representative was already nowhere to be seen. Yamamoto's eyes widened.

Yamamoto decided to head to Yoshi's room instead. _Yoshi didn't know about this. He didn't. He didn't._ Yamamoto chanted to himself. _I got to inform him. This man is up to no good. He was definitely the one that pushed those metal poles that time._

Yamamoto knocked once he reached Yoshi's room. No answer. _Maybe I should come back later…no this is urgent._ The rain guardian decided to wait inside.

Once inside, Yamamoto stood. With nothing to do, he decided to look around the room. Yoshi's room was quite extravagant. A king sized bed was placed closer to the right hand corner, while a large work table was placed in the center of the left side. Bookshelves were lined against the wall beside the work table. Expensive lamps were stationed on each and every additional surface. The walls were painted red, with decors nailed to them. The floor was laid with only the highest quality wood.

Yamamoto fiddled with the little baseball he carried with him, his lucky item, once he was done examining the room. He threw it up and down. Up and down. Up and he failed one of his catch. The ball rolled over to Yoshi's work table. He walked over and bent to pick up the lucky item. As he came up, his eyes landed on the opened documents. He thought he saw it wrong. _It can't be…right? This is all a lie… right?_

 _Receipt_

 _The total of 5 million dollars have been paid in full for the "Tsuyoshi" incident. Both party will abide by what they agreed upon in the contract regarding what happens post incident…_

Yamamoto continued reading. On the very bottom of the document was the signature he knew all too well.

 _Sawada Yoshi._

* * *

Yoshi was happy. He finally got the man off his back. All the explosions allowed him to withdraw the money under the stage of repairing the mansion. _Now I can finally rest without worry woot!_ Yoshi opened his room door, humming a cheery melody.

He wasn't prepared to see Yamamoto. He hid his surprise and beamed, "what are you doing here Takeshi?" No response. "Takeshi?" Silence.

Yoshi noticed Yamamoto's hand gripped a piece of paper tight. Something clicked, and Yoshi's eyes grew big. He quickly looked at his desk. **Empty.** Yamamoto's hand. **Not so empty.** "Ta-ta-takeshi, I can expla-."

Yoshi was slammed into the ground.

"Die."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors' Note:**

We would like to thank **tofldh, Toolazytologin (Guest), Azurame Neve, EndlessChains, Me (Guest), Blazin'Blue, OhMy56, angelpanda-chan,** **turtlehoffmann2251, Giotto27** and **Guest** for the reviews. Every time we read them, we feel powered up! We would also like to thank all the readers who followed and/or favorited our fanfiction.

To clear up some confusion, Ryohei is not actually dead. It was kind of an ongoing joke we both pulled throughout the previous chapter. ;D

We hope this chapter will answer some of the questions that have popped up in the reviews.

Like always, constructive criticisms are much appreciated.

This story is un-betaed. We just try our best to check each other. Thank you!

-Melo-Pisces **  
**

 **Disclaimer:** KHR belongs to Akira Amano. We only thought of the plot. Any similarity between another story and this one is purely coincidental. **  
**

 **Warnings:** Cursing. OOC.

 _This is a thought._

"This is speaking."

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Double Problem**

It happened when Tsuna was on his way to see Reborn after being notified by Gokudera of his summon. Someone's scream made him jumped. _What was that?_ He thought. Tsuna slowly approached the source of the outcry. He came to a stop when he saw an open door. Noises of punches flowed out of it and into the silent hall. Tsuna quietly, but swiftly, peeked into the door. What he saw shocked him. He was not prepared to see what was happening. Yamamoto was on top of Yoshi, grabbing him by his shirt with one hand, while fisting his other hand straight into Yoshi's face. Again and again. Tsuna was stunned, but he soon snapped out of it. _I got to separate them._ Tsuna quickly ran over to Yamamoto and pried him off of Yoshi, who was already unconscious from the constant attacks. Yamamoto struggled, trying to shake Tsuna off.

"Snap out of it Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled. He felt a fist connect to his left cheek, but he didn't loosen his hold.

"Let me kill him! Let me kill this liar!" Yamamoto raged, trying to get to Yoshi.

"Calm down already! He's going to die at this rate!" Tsuna pulled Yamamoto back even further.

"He deserves to die!" Yamamoto yelled as he attempted to break free once again.

Tsuna didn't know what angered Yamamoto to this extent, but he knew he couldn't leave Yamamoto near Yoshi. Tsuna used all the strength he had to push Yamamoto down on his stomach, and flopped himself onto him so he was sitting on top of Yamamoto, holding him down. _I hope someone walk by soon,_ Tsuna prayed to himself. Luckily, Tsuna's prayer was answered soon after.

"Tenth, I have a report to-" Gokudera stopped as he saw the double and the rain guardian. "Uh…what are you two doing exactly?"

"Gokudera, come here quick! Grab Yoshi and get him out of here!" Tsuna ordered.

Gokudera furrowed his brows, but understood what Tsuna meant when he saw Yoshi. "Tenth!"

"Don't you dare move him! I'm going to kill this bastard!" Yamamoto threatened.

"What!? Are you crazy!?" Gokudera responded unbelievably.

"Just get him out of here already!" Tsuna shouted.

Gokudera did what he was told. He grabbed Yoshi and ran out of the room, seeking immediate treatment.

Yamamoto raged and used his strength to flip himself over, shoving Tsuna off. He was about to chase Gokudera and Yoshi, when he felt someone grabbed his ankle, causing him to fall face down. He looked over his shoulder.

"Tsuna, let go!" ordered Yamamoto.

"You need to calm down and think first," Tsuna coughed out, barely keeping his left eye open. He felt his cheek swelling from the punch earlier.

"How... can I calm down?" Yamamoto asked after a few seconds. He seemed so lost.

"Take a deep breath," the double said.

The rain guardian took one.

"Now let it out."

Yamamoto let the breath out.

"Again."

Yamamoto repeated the process a second, a third, a fourth time.

"How are you feeling now?" Tsuna asked once he saw Yamamoto breathing more normally.

The rain guardian looked into Tsuna's eyes. He inspected Tsuna's face and the damage he caused. He thought about his father, Yoshi, and the friends he have. Yamamoto trembled, his shoulder shaking.

"It's okay to cry," Tsuna said softly. The double patted Yamamoto's back gently with a slow tempo.

Tears rolled down the guardian's face. He cried for the memories he thought were real. He cried for being lost. He was so very confused. Yamamoto cried like never before.

* * *

Reborn crushed the contract in his hand, his fedora shadowing his eyes. Tsuna and Gokudera knew it was best to keep quiet. Both did not want to trigger Reborn's anger even further.

"Why is that idiot student of mine still alive?" Reborn stated more than asked.

Gokudera and Tsuna looked at each other, nudging each other to respond.

 _Tell him you save him!_ Gokudera thought.

 _Tell him you ran off with him._ Tsuna thought back.

"Should have left him there to die." Reborn answered their thoughts.

"B-b-but what happen?" Asked Gokudera, still terrified of the sun acrobaleno.

Reborn simply glanced at Tsuna for a mere second, ignoring the storm. He hopped off the chair he was on and walked out the door. Tsuna knew Reborn wanted to keep Gokudera in the dark regarding this matter. After all, this incident threatened Yoshi's position. Tsuna sighed. He walked out of the door and headed in the direction the acrobaleno went. When the two reached Yamamoto's room, the door was already opened. Tsuna knocked anyways and Yamamoto looked up. Reborn and Tsuna moved into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Reborn asked Yamamoto.

The guardian shrugged. "Not sure."

Reborn nodded, expecting the answer.

"I... don't think I can continue being here." Yamamoto finally said after a few minutes.

Reborn understood. He knew the chances of Yamamoto remaining with Vongola was slim. After all, he can't force a guardian to remain a guardian. Yoshi have to earn their loyalty. However, there were problems that need to be addressed if Yamamoto were to leave.

"The enemies of Vongola will not know about this incident. Hence, they will assume your ties with Vongola remain valid. If you were to just leave, you will be attack by them. It's a dangerous situation," warned Reborn.

Yamamoto remained silent. He doesn't want to put his father in danger, but he doesn't want to stay either. Reborn was deep in thoughts as well, trying to devise a solution.

"Can't he just leave Vongola, but still be associated with Vongola?" Tsuna put out.

Reborn looked at Tsuna, prompting him to elaborate.

"Like he doesn't have to remain guardian, but he doesn't have to cut his ties with Vongola completely either. He can still be a part of Vongola as a whole until Yoshi becomes boss. That way, he can train to become stonger," explained Tsuna.

Reborn stroked his curl. It wasn't a bad idea. He turned to Yamamoto, "What do you think of the plan? You can train until you are strong enough to fend for yourself."

The former rain guardian thought for a while before he agreed. It seemed like it was the best option he had.

"I will write a letter to Fong about taking you as a student. You will train under him," Reborn stated and left.

* * *

Tsuna was wandering through the back garden when he spotted Yamamoto sitting under a tree. The former guardian seemed like he was deep in thought as he stared at the mini baseball in his hand.

"Yamamoto," Tsuna called out as he approached him.

Yamamoto's face darkened when he turned and saw who called out to him. He then realized that it was Tsuna and his face lightened up considerably.

"Sup Tsuna?" Greeted Yamamoto.

"Just wandering around, how are you doing?" Asked Tsuna.

"I still don't know. I feel like I can't trust anyone anymore," Yamamoto confessed after a good minute.

"I trust you." Tsuna said.

Yamamoto was taken aback, not sure how to respond to the blunt statement. "Uh…ok?"

"I trust you," repeated Tsuna.

Yamamoto was confused. "…Thanks?"

Tsuna smiled a bit. "You may feel lost, but that's alright. Things are not always that extreme. It's not just right or wrong. There are segments in between as well."

Yamamoto thought hard about what Tsuna said, still a bit confused. He looked back at Tsuna, who was now looking ahead at the flowers. "Tsuna, can you tell me a bit about your life in the slums?"

Tsuna shrugged. "It wasn't that interesting."

"I see," said Yamamoto dejectedly, looking down at the baseball.

"What did you think it was like?"

Yamamoto perked up. "Hm… like there are different groups fighting for control haha? Maybe some fights for food supply too? Maybe there are some vampires or or or some aliens!?"

Tsuna chuckled. "It's not like that. In matter of fact, most of us are rather close. Certainly no vampires or aliens. We are like a family and try to help each other to the best of our abilities."

"Oh… and here I thought it was like how books described it as haha," Yamamoto said.

"Well, there are incidents like what books describe, but majority of the time, it's not like that," Tsuna replied.

"I see haha." Yamamoto thought for a bit before continuing, "how did you ended up in the slums?"

Tsuna went quiet.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Yamamoto quickly added after noticing Tsuna's silence.

"I was with my father until I was five or six. He wasn't that talkative and we didn't really share a bond," Tsuna suddenly said.

"Oh…"

"He just disappeared one day. I didn't know where he went," Tsuna continued.

"…" Yamamoto didn't know what to make of it. He regretted asking.

Tsuna smiled a bit, letting the former guardian know it was alright. "I was taken in by people from the slum. If it wasn't for them, I don't think I would be here right now. Did you know I got a sister and a brother from there? Of course, we aren't blood related, but we were probably closer than real siblings."

Yamamoto smiled, encouraging Tsuna to keep going.

"They were also the ones who taught me how to read and write."

"What happen to them now?" Asked Yamamoto.

Tsuna went quiet again. "I…don't know. I haven't really kept in touch with them since my stay here."

Yamamoto nodded in understanding.

"Enough about me. How do you feel about leaving?" Tsuna questioned, changing the topic.

"I'm not sure haha, but I have a notion that it will be alright," the former guardian beamed.

* * *

Tsuna mused about Yoshi's actions as he headed towards the conference room. He had to admit, he didn't agree to Yoshi's method at all. What was the point if the loyalty and bonds were built based on lies? They would only shatter with the slightest touch. However, Tsuna knew it was not his business. Somethings were just better to leave to the people involved to decide. He could only give some advise here and there.

Tsuna softly knocked on the door as he mentally prepared himself. _What could Reborn possibly ask me for?_ Tsuna questioned while waiting for a response.

"Come in Tsuna." Reborn said. Tsuna opened the door and saw Reborn drinking his favorite drink. Reborn motioned towards the empty chair across from him. Tsuna closed the door and seated himself. The sun acrobaleno slid a piece of paper across the table once Tsuna got comfortable. The double picked it up and read through it.

"As you can see from the invitation, there is a party held by the Millefiore Family soon. I want you to attend this party in Yoshi's place. Think of it as your first official task as a double," Reborn said.

Tsuna nodded and Reborn slid another piece of paper across the table. "This is the letter from Fong, a friend of mine. He informed us in the letter that Millefiore had taken some suspicious actions recently. During the party, I would like you and Gokudera to investigate into this matter. You will have to undergo some training to prepare for this event," Reborn continued. "This is a rather dangerous task. Millefiore isn't exactly our ally."

Tsuna nodded once again. "I understand."

* * *

The next morning Tsuna was told to meet Reborn in the dining room.

"First, you have to learn the proper eating etiquette," Reborn stated. "Only get what you can eat, and cut the food into small bites like this." Reborn demonstrated each and every step of proper eating etiquette. "Try it."

Tsuna performed the action flawlessly. He was already quite used to eating "properly". All he needed was some tips regarding eating at a mafia party, since it was not every day that someone went to one.

"Good, seems like I don't have to waste time on table manners like I did with Yoshi," Reborn stated.

Tsuna resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Next, you need to learn how to shoot. Make sure you miss every target."

Tsuna sighed. _Damn Yoshi and his aim._

"Aim the pistols at the target and miss."

Tsuna did what was told and pulled the trigger. BAM! The bullet hit the center of the target.

"Try again."

The same thing happen.

"Again."

BAM! BAM! BAM! All in the center.

"Tsuna, you are a natural but unfortunately I need you to miss," Reborn stated, looking at the target. "Try aiming five feet to the left."

Aiming the pistol at the said order, Tsuna thought, _it can't be_ _ **that**_ _hard to purposely miss right?_ He pulled the trigger. The bullet came out of the pistol and flew straight to the left. _Finally._ Just when the bullet was about to hit, something miraculous happened. The bullet did a ninety degree turn to the right and hit straight into the target. _Or not._ Tsuna sighed.

Reborn had to admit that he was rather surprised, but he didn't show it. "Keep trying."

Tsuna aimed above the target this time. Perfect shot. _I will beat this,_ thought Tsuna. He turned around to the side and fired the pistol. _If I do it like this it will be literally impossible to hit the target._ The fired bullet sped across the room and **bounced** off the wall. It then flew straight passed Reborn and bounced off the training room door. The bullet continued to bounce off the surfaces until it landed in one place. The target.

 _You got to be kidding_. Tsuna twitched. "Reborn…is that even possible?"

"Seems like your shots defies the law of physics." Reborn replied.

 _Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?_ Tsuna wondered.

"It's getting close to lunch. We will continue training tomorrow," Reborn said as he walked close to Tsuna, handing him something. "This is the map of the Millefiore mansion." With that, the sun acrobaleno disappeared through one of the many secret passage ways.

Tsuna, before leaving the room himself, gave one last shot. He aimed at the floor. The bullet reflected over and over again until it hit the target. Tsuna walked out of the room rubbing his temples. Noticing the map still in his hand, he wondered, _just how did Reborn get a map of the Millefiore mansion?_

* * *

Yoshi stormed into the dining room and came up to Tsuna.

"I heard you are being me!" Yoshi said loudly.

"I thought that was my job," replied Tsuna who was stabbing a tomato in his salad.

"Shut up! You know what I mean," Yoshi retorted.

Tsuna ate the tomato and moved onto the cucumber.

"Well?" Yoshi asked.

The double ate the cucumber.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"You told me to shut up," Tsuna pointed out.

Yoshi felt a vein popped. "I'm going to teach you how to be me!"

"I already did my training with Reborn."

"It doesn't count! It's best for the original to teach you how to be the original!" The boss candidate exclaimed.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. _You should be happy that Reborn isn't here._

"Are you going to move?" Yoshi demanded more than asked.

"To do what?"

"Training how to be me!"

"I'm eating."

"I don't care!"

Tsuna placed the fork down. "Did no one teach you any manners? This is ironic don't you think? I'm taking a training regarding eating etiquette, but the person I'm pretending to be have none."

Yoshi was speechless. "W-w-well, come to the training room after your lame dinner!" With that, he stomped out of the dining room.

Tsuna sighed. _What is he? Two?_

After eating his fill, Tsuna made his way to the training room. Yoshi was practicing shooting. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss.

"We are not training how to miss are we?" Tsuna asked, leaving the "again" unsaid.

"W-what!? That was on purpose!" Yoshi replied.

 _Sure_ , thought Tsuna.

"Now, let's began the training. This is how I walk," Yoshi said while he demonstrated. "Your turn."

Tsuna rolled his eyes, but did what was told. After all, the faster he does it, the faster he can leave. He copied Yoshi's walk even though it looked like any other walk.

"No, you are doing it wrong! With more elegance!" Yoshi demonstrated again.

Tsuna walked once more.

"No no no! More elegance!"

Tsuna sighed. "But when you walked, you had none. I'm training to walk like you, not your fantasy of you."

Yoshi was rendered speechless. "F-fine! We will practice something else! This is how I smile!" Yoshi gave an example. Tsuna sighed. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

The limousine pulled into the entrance of the Millefiore mansion. Gokudera and Tsuna climbed out once the guard opened the door for them. They were greeted by more guards as they walked the stairs to the grand front doors.

"Greetings, boss candidate and storm guardian of Vongola," the head butler welcomed.

Tsuna nodded at the butler and walked in with Gokudera a step behind him. A maid soon showed up and led them to the ballroom where the party was held. Classical music flooded Tsuna's ear as he walked in. A mini orchestra was stationed in front on the right side. The center was reserved for people who would like to share a dance. On either sides of the dancing space were tables filled with all kinds of delicacies and drinks.

Tsuna and Gokudera moved to one side and leaned against the wall. Tsuna wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Tenth, I'm going to excuse myself for a few seconds," Gokudera said to Tsuna which really translated to "I'm going to begin the mission, you take care of yourself."

Tsuna nodded. He still wasn't sure what he should do. He can't just begin the investigation when he only reached here minutes ago can he? Trying to act normal, Tsuna headed to the tables of food. However, before he could even reached there, he was stopped by someone.

"Hello, if you don't mind, would you share a dance with me," the girl asked shyly.

Tsuna didn't know how to respond. He looked at the girl's hopeful face. _But I_ _don't know how to dance,_ he thought. The sky double suddenly got an idea. "I apologize, I recently hurt my foot. I wouldn't want to step on someone as beautiful as you," Tsuna said smiling sweetly. Inside, he felt a shiver.

The girl blushed and giggled. "Ah I see, a later day then."

"For sure," Tsuna replied, still smiling. _Good luck Yoshi,_ he added in his mind. He resumed his journey to the tables. Tsuna took a plate and placed some food on it.

"Does the food suit your taste?" A voice came from behind as Tsuna took a little bite from his plate.

"Ah yes. It's delicious." Tsuna responded immediately. He looked up at the individual who asked him. The person was dressed in a white attire and had white hair. There was a purple tattoo under one eye.

"I'm glad you like it." The man smiled.

"And you are?" Asked Tsuna.

"Oh. I apologize. My name is Byakuran," Byakuran said offering one hand.

 _The heir to the Millefiore,_ Tsuna added inwardly, remembering Reborn mentioning the name previously. "Sawada Yoshi from Vongola," Tsuna said offering his hand for the shake.

Byakuran smile grew wider. "Ah it's good to meet you here. I heard a lot about you."

"Likewise," Tsuna replied.

The two stood there. Unsure what actions to take, Tsuna decided for the most natural. Attack the food.

"Would you like to play a little game?" Byakuran said.

"What game?" Questioned Tsuna, seeing this as a chance to investigate.

Byakuran move a bit closer to Tsuna and whispered "there was a report that an enemy family of the Millefiore had infiltrated tonight. I, certainly, wouldn't want to alert the guests which would send a wave of panic. And I most definitely wouldn't want to cancel this party, since it **is** the celebration planned for my father's birthday. It would be an honor for me if the future Vongola Decimo would help me out of this dilemma."

"And how do I help you out of this situation?"

"Very simple. Just treat it as a game. I have prepared some sleep bullets. The goal is to shoot the enemies with it, rendering them unable to fight. Whoever gets the most in number wins," the Millefiore heir explained.

Tsuna didn't like the idea of this being treated as a game. It was much safer for the guests to evacuate right away.

"I will compensate you for your efforts of course. I know Vongola are after some documents correct? I will give half of them to you if you play this little game, and the rest if you win," Byakuran added.

"Why would you give me those documents so freely?" Tsuna asked, narrowing his eyes.

"The documents don't concern me. I just want to have some fun and is willing to make sacrifices to have it."

Tsuna still wasn't so keen on the idea but it was the best deal for him. Even if Byakuran went back on his words, it was still the best chance for him to search the mansion. "Alright, where do we began?"

Byakuran's smile grew so big it made Tsuna wondered if it can go any bigger. "We will start at the balcony," he said, leading the way to the said place.

Once they reached the balcony, Byakuran handed Tsuna a bag of sleep bullets and a silencer. "The set time will be the end of this party which is in approximately two hours. It is reported about sixty-five enemies are in."

Tsuna nodded.

"Any questions?"

"No."

"Then let it began." With that, Byakuran disappeared into the night.

Tsuna stared at the spot where Byakuran was before he began the hunt as well.

* * *

Tsuna hid in tree as he spotted four enemies just below, two on guard approximately fifty feet from the four, facing away, and one moving towards the group. Tsuna loaded six bullets into the silencer. He aimed at the one moving and pulled the trigger. The man fell to the ground making a thump sound, fast asleep. The four turned towards the fallen man. The double dropped down behind them. Pull. Pull. Pull. Pull. Tsuna fired consecutively and rapidly. The four enemies fell one after another in sequence as he made his way to the two on guard by ground.

"Have a good night," Tsuna whispered as he fired twice, resulting both guards to drop.

This group made Tsuna's count go to twelve. If there were sixty-five enemies in total, then he had to take out thirty-three to win. Tsuna quickly searched for another group. He didn't know Byakuran's count, so he had to move as fast as he can.

Tsuna stopped when he heard shuffling near the garden. He peeked through the bushes. There were five enemies getting ready to move into the mansion. Tsuna reloaded his firearm. He was about to shoot when he heard giggle sounds. Tsuna scanned until he found the source. _What are guests doing here?_ He thought. The double saw the enemies loading their own weapons and ready to attack the newcomers. He put away his silencer and made his way to the girls, stopping them before the enemies made their moves.

"Good evening, ladies. What brings you here?" He asked cheerfully.

The girls blushed and looked at each other. "Um, just taking a stroll."

"Ah I see. But if I may asked, can you two possibility hurried back to the mansion? It is dark out, and it's quite dangerous for ladies, such as yourself, to be walking out at this hour."

The two nodded, face turning tomato, and rushed away, bursting with excitement. Tsuna sighed in relief. He was glad that he happened to read a book regarding a host once. The book didn't interest him all that much, but he had a policy to finish reading whatever he started. _Never thought it would come in handy here._

The double focused back onto the task on hand. He took out his silencer with his right hand and aimed behind him under his left arm. Tsuna tilted his head a bit to the side and glanced at the enemies before he fired five shots, which all hit their targets. _Seventeen._

An hour later, Tsuna was at twenty-eight, about to be thirty when he saw two enemies coming. He was about to fire, when the two went to sleep. Tsuna looked up and saw Byakuran smiling and waving with one hand. Tsuna nodded at him as an acknowledgement and walked away.

There was less than thirty minutes left and Tsuna couldn't detect anyone. _Did Byakuran already got them all?_ He thought as he moved inside the mansion. Tsuna patrolled down the silent halls. The shadow of the trees decorated the path he was on through the windows. Before him were seven people, none of which seemed like guests or servants. Tsuna swiftly took out his gun. The seven saw him and laughed.

"Haha, seems like a little brat found us," one said.

"He even got a gun," another said amusingly.

"Aww, how cute," a third commented.

Tsuna pulled the trigger and one went down.

The rest were stunned.

"Why yo-" and the man collapsed, leaving his remark unfinished.

The other five began to fear.

"K-k-keep calm! Formation B!" One cried out.

The five ran at a high speed in a large circle around Tsuna.

"Haha! I want to see how you can shoot us now," the man said confidently.

" _Seems like your shots defies the law of physics."_ Reborn's words rang in Tsuna's mind.

Tsuna pointed his gun at the ceiling and pulled five times. The bullets did their crazy courses before hitting into their respective targets. The double sighed.

Clap clap clap.

Tsuna looked at the clapper.

"That was quite impressive Sawada Yoshi," Byakuran said, grinning.

"You're flattering me too much," Tsuna replied.

"Not at all," Byakura answered. "Here are the documents as promised," Byakuran handed Tsuna the envelope consisted of all the documents.

Tsuna scanned through them quickly, making sure he didn't get tricked. At the same time, he was determining if the information contained was what he was searching for.

"Thank you, it was an honor to be able to help," Tsuna said once he finished.

Byakuran smiled and then disappeared into the darkness of the hall. "See you again."

* * *

Gokudera yawned as he walked into the lobby early morning. He felt his face smacked into something. He looked forward and saw Lambo staring back at him. The storm guardian rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. Lambo was still there, bundled like a sushi roll and hung upside down with a single rope tied around his belly.

"What the fuck are you doing stupid cow!?"

"Gah! Minion! Save the Great Lambo!" Lambo commanded as he wiggled around.

"EXTREMELY save me too!" Ryohei exclaimed happily, a bit too happy for the situation.

Gokudera felt his eye twitched. The sun guardian, too, was hung upside down. Gokudera untied Lambo.

"What happened here?" Asked Gokudera while he began making his way towards Ryohei to do the same.

"Don't EXTREMELY step there!" Ryohei yelled.

Too late. Gokudera felt something grabbed onto his right ankle and swung him forward. Instinctively, he gripped the nearest object, which happened to not be an object but Lambo, during the swept. Both of them shut their eyes tight and shouted from the force.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The storm felt himself swinging back and forth. When the motion finally stopped, he opened his eyes. Lambo was bundled up along with him and hung much like the fashion Ryohei was in.

"Gah! Why you grab me Stupidera!" Lambo yelled.

"Shut up stupid cow!" Gokudera yelled back.

After a short moment, Lambo began to tremble.

"What do you want now stupid cow?" Gokudera snapped.

"Gotta… stay… calm… Must hold it in…" Tears began to form on Lambo's face.

"What? What are you talking abou- don't tell me…" Gokudera realized as his face paled.

Suddenly, the cow was in bliss, a satisfied smile adorned his face. Flowers and sparkles were all around him.

"You… you didn't…" Gokudera's face turned blue as he felt something warm and wet.

"This is EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed.

Someone chuckled, clearly amused by the situation.

"Who's there!?" Gokudera shouted.

"Ah, seems like I caught another one." The figure said.

"Come out here and face me man to man!" Gokudera demanded, forgetting that he was still hanging upside down.

The man chuckled once again as he showed himself.

"Now that we are man to man, if I may ask, where's Tsuna?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors' Note:**

We would like to thank **angelpanda-chan,** **tofldh, Ryner510, ynius, killerpuppy, Toolazytologin (Guest), OhMy56, EndlessChains,** **lolitagirl.2015b** and **nakamura1miu** for the reviews. We would also like to thank all the readers who followed and/or favorited our fanfiction.

The two of us really want to give more specific replies instead of the general ones we gave in the past. However, we would like to avoid having a long author's note, because, correct us if we are wrong, most would like to read the chapter without scrolling forever through this note. So to cut to chase, we decided to give specific replies for the previous chapter reviews at the very end this time around.

Constructive criticisms are much appreciated. This story is un-betaed. We just try our best to check each other. Thank you!

-Melo-Pisces **  
**

 **Disclaimer:** KHR belongs to Akira Amano. We only thought of the plot. Any similarity between another story and this one is purely coincidental. **  
**

 **Warnings:** Cursing. OOC.

 _This is a thought._

"This is speaking."

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Double Family**

Gokudera stared dumbfoundedly. _How does this guy know about the double?_

"I'll ask again, where is Tsuna?" The man asked with more force this time, letting the guardians and the cow know that he wanted an answer.

"I'm not answering you and who the hell is Tsuna," Gokudera snapped back.

"Oya oya? You have quite an attitude considering your situation," the man pointed out amusingly.

"Who are you anyways?" Gokudera interrogated.

"Ah, how rude of me. Mukuro Rokudo is the name. Now that you know who I am, it's only fair you tell me where Tsuna is," Mukuro replied.

"Like I will tell you! Untie us this instant!" Gokudera demanded.

"So he is here. I guess I'll have to use the ultimate weapon if you won't tell," Mukuro said as he reached into his jacket, ignoring Gokudera's order.

"Even if you kill me, I will not betray Vongola!" Gokudera yelled, unwavering.

"Kufufu, what about you?" He asked Ryohei.

"I will not EXTREMELY fall to the threat!" The sun guardian shouted.

Mukuro pulled out his weapon from his jacket. The two guardians closed their eyes, waiting for the impact that never came. Gokudera slowly opened one eye and saw a bottle of pepper spray. _That's your ultimate weapon!?_ He thought.

"And what about you cow?" Mukuro asked Lambo, pointing the pepper spray at him.

"Gah! Why you ask Lambo!? Lambo has nothing to do with this! Let Lambo go!" Lambo cried out.

"I'm going to press the spray~" Mukuro teased the child.

"Gah! Lambo will tell you anything!"

"What!? You stu-" Gokudera began.

"Shh! So where's Tsuna, child?" The man asked Lambo, cutting Gokudera off.

"Lambo will get Tsuna for you!" Lambo replied.

Mukuro thought for a bit. "Alright, but if you don't come back within ten minutes, I will, I repeat **I will** , catch you again," he threatened.

Lambo nodded frantically, terrified of the man. Mukuro reached into his jacket and took out a pair of gloves.

 _What does he have in that jacket of his?_ Gokudera couldn't help but wonder.

Mukuro wore the gloves and grabbed Lambo by his head. He pulled. Hard.

"The Great Lambo's head is gonna fall off!" Lambo cried, eyes shut tight.

Mukuro ignored the cow and pulled even harder. The cow felt his head stretched five inches.

"Minions! Save Lambo's head!" He cried once more.

Mukuro chuckled. Lambo finally popped out of the ropes.

"Now, go get Tsuna," Mukuro stated, hurrying the child. With that, Lambo ran off and disappeared into the halls. After a few minutes, Lambo came back with Tsuna behind him.

"Mukuro..?" Tsuna asked, unsure if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Tsuna! Are you alright!?" Mukuro walked over quickly and checked to see if there were any signs of injuries.

"I'm fine," Tsuna replied.

"What's going on here?" A new voice entered the scene.

Everyone looked to see Reborn standing on the stairs with a gun pointing at the intruder.

"Reborn, please put away your gun. He's my brother," Tsuna said.

Reborn slowly lowered his gun, but still watched the pineapple haired man with caution.

Tsuna turned to Mukuro. "Would you help me untie them? They did take care of me after all." The man nodded. "Also, Chrome," Tsuna called out to the darkness. "I know you are here too, come and help me please."

"Okay," and the said girl appeared from the darkness.

After the guardians were freed, Tsuna turned towards Reborn. "Let's talk elsewhere, I'm sure you want answers."

Reborn hopped off the stairs, and walked in the direction of the conference room. Tsuna followed, motioning the two siblings to come as well.

* * *

"Who are they?" Reborn questioned.

"They are my family," Tsuna replied.

"You don't look like them," Reborn stated from his observations.

"We aren't blood related," explained the double. He then turned towards the siblings. "Why are you two here?" He asked.

"We are here to take you back," was the reply he got.

"I'm afraid you cannot do that," Reborn stated.

"And why is that?" Mukuro asked.

"Tsuna signed a contract with us. If he breaks it, the Vindice will surely come after him," Reborn explained, stroking his curl.

The siblings' faces darkened slightly. Reborn didn't miss the change in expressions. "Which family are you two from?" He questioned.

"What makes you think we are from a family?" Mukuro returned the question.

"You two know awfully a lot for not being associated with the mafia. I could only deduce that you two are affiliated," the sun acrobaleno answered.

Chrome grabbed onto the sleeve of her brother's jacket. "Kufufu, we are not part of any family except for Tsuna's. We are merely travelers that bring a small amount of supplies to the slum," Mukuro said.

Reborn felt like the purple haired man was purposely omitting something, but couldn't detect any lies from the reply. "Tsuna's contract will end in around a year."

Mukuro nodded. "In that case, grant us the permission to stay here."

"Permission is granted," Reborn stated and walked out of the conference room. It was the best way for Tsuna to visit his close ones without monitoring. It was also the best way for Reborn to keep watch on the two. With Reborn gone, the two travelers pulled Tsuna in for a hug.

"We were so worried," Chrome said softly.

"Sorry for making you worry. There wasn't enough time for me to tell you about all of this," Tsuna apologized.

"Why did you join Vongola?" Mukuro asked, letting go.

"They needed a double for the boss candidate. I happened to look like him."

Mukuro gritted his teeth. "This world is still selfish as ever."

"Were you affiliated with the mafia like Reborn said?" Tsuna questioned.

"Brother and I… don't like the mafia Tsuna," Chrome said.

Tsuna nodded, understanding that the topic was a sensitive one. "I'm glad you two are here," he said changing the topic.

"We are too," they said, thankful that Tsuna was willing to drop the subject. _We will tell you when we are ready Tsuna._

* * *

"It seems like the Millefiore is threatening the smaller families and using their bases for illegal activities," Reborn informed, looking at the documents retrieved by Tsuna in the previous incident. "You did well getting these documents."

"Thank you," replied Tsuna.

Reborn nodded. "We need to put a stop to this problem," he said. "Vongola doesn't have much information regarding Millefiore, so we need a meeting to figure out what actions to take next."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Reborn said.

The head butler opened the door and bowed. "We have a visitor." The said visitor walked through the door, showing himself.

"Byakuran?" Tsuna stated, confused on why the Millefiore heir was here.

"Hello Sawada Yoshi and Reborn, the sun acrobaleno, I presumed," Byakuran greeted.

"Greetings," answered Reborn. "Why would the Millefiore heir be here?"

"I thought you would need a deal," the white haired man replied.

"What's the deal?"

"I'm sure you saw the documents. I can help you bring down the Millefiore boss, if you help me in return," Byakuran offered.

"You are betraying your father?" Reborn questioned.

"Don't call that bastard my father," snapped Byakuran.

"Touché."

Byakuran regained his composure. "Ah... I apologize for that outburst."

"What do you want in return?" Reborn continued.

"Save my sister."

"From?"

"The Millefiore boss."

Reborn turned toward the head butler. "Tell all the guardians and Hibari to meet in the conference room in thirty minutes."

The butler bowed and left for his task. At the meeting time, the guardians and Hibari walked into the room. Mukuro and Chrome also showed up. Reborn looked at them questioningly.

"We saw everyone gathering here, so we got curious," Mukuro answered the look.

Reborn noted all the members that gathered. "Let's began the meeting."

* * *

"Are we all ready?" Gokudera asked the party.

"Hn." Hibari made his way down the hill disregarding whether they are ready or not.

"Impatient bastard," Gokudera mumbled. "Let's move in."

While making his way down the hill, Tsuna thought back to the plan. Hibari and Ryohei will be on guard outside of the mansion, eliminating any enemies nearby. Gokudera, Mukuro, Chrome and himself will move into the mansion and search for Byakuran's sister, Cellyan. Byakuran will keep any reports from reaching the Millefiore boss. Reborn also told Yoshi at a later time that Yoshi will remain at the Vongola mansion to handle all the side jobs and paper works during infiltration. The sun acrobaleno will monitor the situation and communicate any change of plans through the ear devices given to each and every one.

"We will EXTREMELY keep watch! You just EXTREMELY take care inside," Ryohei stated, patting his chest twice.

The rest move in with the exception of Hibari who started walking away from Ryohei.

"Hey! Where are you EXTREMELY going?" Ryohei asked, following Hibari.

"I can keep watch myself," Hibari replied.

"What? We were supposed to EXTREMELY work together!" Ryohei argued.

Hibari took out his tonfas.

"What!?" Ryohei exclaimed, thinking that Hibari is going to attack him.

The perfect charged at the bush. A few seconds later, four enemies were knocked unconscious. The sun guardian ran over to where Hibari was.

"Move, or I'll bite you do death."

"But we are EXTREMELY comrades!"

"Herbivore, you are in the way," Hibari said knocking an enemy who was coming up behind Ryohei. More and more enemies began showing up until they surrounded the two from Vongola.

"This is EXTREME!" Ryohei called out.

"A bunch of herbivores," stated Hibari. He went on and beat the living daylights out of the enemies.

"EXTREM-"

"You are in the way," Hibari stated, stabbing his tonfa into Ryohei's side. And down went Ryohei.

Meanwhile, the rest were pretending to be air at one end of an intersection as a few guards passed by. Gokudera signaled them to keep going. Based on what Byakuran said, they should be near where Cellyan is.

"Let's try the doors around this area," Mukuro suggested once they reached the location.

They agreed.

"Let's try this one then," Mukuro said, trying the door. Empty.

"How about this one?" Chrome said. Empty.

"Nothing here either," Gokudera stated.

"None here," Tsuna added.

Twenty-four doors later. "That Byakuran should've been clearer with the location!" Gokudera snapped.

The three sighed. Gokudera stepped back and leaned on a door. The said door opened and Gokudera went crashing down on his back. In the middle of the room, stood a girl with long white hair.

Tsuna walked closer. "Cellyan…?"

Click. Cellyan turned around and pointed a gun at Tsuna. Footsteps were getting nearer and nearer, louder and louder. Chrome disappeared into the darkness, unnoticed by anyone who was not Mukuro, Gokudera or Tsuna.

"You are surrounded," the impostor said as she pulled down her wig with her free hand. "Take them to the boss," she ordered.

Once everyone cleared out of the room, Chrome whistled an unique melody. Moments later, the window rattled and an owl shot through, shattering the glass. The night bird landed on Chrome's shoulder. She tied a message to the owl's foot and whispered something. With that, the owl flew off into the distance.

* * *

"Byakuran. You are being such a great son today, taking care of reports and such," the Millefiore boss said while taking a sip at his wine.

"I'm at an age where I should be assisting you after all," the younger man replied.

Knocks on the office door were heard.

"Come in," said the Millefiore boss.

The squad leader came in along with the caught Vongola members. Byakuran's eyes widened. The boss didn't miss his son's expression.

"We caught the infiltrators that you told us to watch out for boss," the squad leader reported.

"Good good. By the way, do you know these people Byakuran?" The boss asked.

"…"

"It seems it was a good choice to have people tail you that day when you left. Tsk Tsk. Byakuran, Byakuran, you disappointed me. Didn't I say that you have to keep quiet if you want Cellyan to be safe?"

Byakuran clenched his teeth. The Millefiore boss ordered Cellyan to be brought in.

"Because of you, now I have to hurt my dear daughter." The Millefiore boss grabbed Cellyan by the hair. The said girl glared at the boss. "Cellyan, don't be angry at me. If you want to blame, blame your traitor of a brother." With that he kicked her hard in the stomach. The girl gasped.

"Stop!" Byakuran yelled, but the guards hold him down.

"I have to teach you a lesson my son," the Millefiore boss took out a gun.

"Stop stop stop!" Byakuran shouted. "Don't hurt Cellyan, punish me…punish me…" The boss pointed his gun at the sister. "Where would the fun be then?"

Byakuran closed his eyes tightly. That line haunted him even in his dreams. His failure of a father said it that time too.

His mother was a mistress, and passed away due to an illness when Cellyan and he were at a young age. His stepmother, the first wife, was barren, so she treated them as if they were her own children. However, the loving stepmother never received any love from her husband and the two children didn't received any love from their father. But it was alright. The stepmother gave them all the love they needed. Until one afternoon, the news hit them. Their stepmother was dead. Their kind, loving, and beautiful stepmother. It was an accident. A hit and run. The doctors couldn't save her. "She lost too much blood," they said. Cellyan and he begged and begged, but it was no use.

A few years later, the siblings were playing hide in seek, when Byakuran came across some documents. Byakuran still remember the thought he had at that time, the thought to kill. The documents consisted numerous of different issues; illegal events and illegal trade. He couldn't believe it. He knew his father wasn't exactly the best parent in the world, but he didn't know his father wasn't the best human either. He looked further and further until he came to one page. His stepmother. His father killed his stepmother. It was all planned. He even told the doctors to not save her. He killed her. **He killed her.**

"What do we have here?" Someone said, making Byakuran jumped. He looked up and saw his father. His hands began shaking.

"What's wrong son?" His father said, grinning madly.

Byakuran blew. "Don't call me your son! I don't have a father like you! You killed her! You killed her!" He yelled, pointing at the Millefiore boss.

"So you know about everything," the boss said, still grinning.

"I will expose you!"

"Will you now?"

"I will!"

"I can't let you do that now, can I? If I remember correctly, I have a daughter yes? Her name was, what was it again? Sally? Well whatever, you get my point don't you? You know what will happen if you expose me right?" The boss said.

Byakuran fist his hands on his side. "Don't you dare hurt Cellyan."

"Ah, Cellyan. Whether I hurt my daughter or not depends entirely on you, my son." The man walked closer to the child, and whispered into his ear. "You know what to do right?" He step backed and began his way out of the room.

"Wait..."

The man turned around. "Yes, my son?"

"Why did you kill her?"

"She knew too much."

"That's all? You killed her because of that?" Byakuran questioned unbelievably.

"That reason was enough." The boss began walking out once more, but paused at the entrance. "Plus, where would the fun be then if I didn't?"

The clicking of the gun snapped Byakuran back to the current situation. The Millefiore boss smiled madly. "Time to relearn your lesson, my son."

"No no no!" Byakuran yelled.

The man began pulling the trigger. Byakuran shut his eyes tight knowing that there was no way he would reach there in time. Mukuro looked at the windows.

Bang!

"Sorry Cellyan, I couldn't protect you in the end," Byakuran whispered to himself. He felt the guards let go.

"Byakuran," Tsuna called out.

"It's too late…too late…" Byakuran still whispered to himself.

"Byakuran, open your eyes," Tsuna tried once again.

"She's gone," Byakuran whispered, sobbing.

"Byakuran, listen to me. Cellyan is still alive. Everything is okay."

Byakuran snapped up, eyes brimming with tears. "What…?" He looked over to where Cellyan and the boss were. In the same spot, the Millefiore boss was stopped by the hand with a chain, gun facing up. The ceiling had a bullet stuck in it. Byakuran blinked. He looked over to the other end of the chain. Glass shards from the broken windows laid around the two individuals. _Vindice,_ he thought.

"Seems like the Vindice will take this matter into their hands" Reborn's voice came through the ear devices. "It's best if we don't interfere."

The chain snaked around the Millefiore boss. "What? What are you doing!? I'm the Millefiore boss! Let me go this instant!" The boss ordered.

The chain didn't stop at all. The Vindice began dragging him out of the office. The Millefiore boss just kept screaming and screaming until the scream became an echo that resonanced through the halls.

The party sighed in relief. Fireflies filled the mansion from the broken windows. The hopeful lights marked the end of the infiltration. "It's finally over," Byakuran smiled as tears rolled down his face, but this time, it was the tears of joy.

* * *

"I really appreciate Vongola's assistance with this incident," Byakuran thanked all the members who were presented during the infiltration.

"We are grateful that this incident was resolved in the end," Reborn replied.

Byakuran agreed. "If there are ever any problems, Millefiore will offer our assistance to Vongola. I do owe Vongola one after all."

"Good to know," Reborn stated.

"Now if you would excuse me, I shall take my leave," Byakuran said.

Reborn signaled goodbye to the new Millefiore boss. Byakuran was near the entrance when he saw Yoshi came in. "Oh Sawada Yoshi, you sure move fast," he commented.

"What are you talking about?" Yoshi questioned, looking at Byakuran weirdly.

"Weren't you just in the conference room?" Byakuran asked.

"And who the hell are you?" Yoshi asked back.

Byakuran rose hie eyebrows. "You don't know who I am Sawada Yoshi?"

"No, why would I know you? Why are you here anyways? Get lost creep." With that, Yoshi walked away.

The Millefiore boss's contemplating eyes bore into the boss candidate's retreating figure.

* * *

Yoshi was pacing back and forward in the hall, when Tsuna came back from dinner. Tsuna stopped for a second when he saw Yoshi, but then he continued to head to his room. His hand was on the knob when the boss candidate stopped him.

"Aren't you going to ask me what's wrong?" Yoshi demanded more than asked.

Tsuna sighed and turned to Yoshi. "What's wrong?"

"Um…um…mm…" Yoshi began.

Tsuna turned the knob and took a step in.

"Wait! W-what would you give to someone as a g-g-gift?" Yoshi asked.

Tsuna took a step back. "Who's the person?"

"It's none of your business!" Yoshi yelled.

Tsuna took a step in.

"Wait! It's for a g-g-gi-" Yoshi said, face turning red.

"Girl?" Tsuna finished.

Yoshi turned even redder. He nodded quickly.

"Well, you can always get flowers," Tsuna suggested.

"What? That's so unoriginal!" Yoshi stated.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Then get her a whale."

"What!?" Yoshi exclaimed.

"I'm joking."

"Hey! Treat this more seriously!" Yoshi shouted.

"Why don't you make her something?" Tsuna suggested once again.

"Eh?"

"Does she like sweets?" The double asked.

"Yes...?" Yoshi replied.

"Then bake her some," Tsuna said, stepping into his room.

"Wait!"

Tsuna sighed. "Yes?"

"Um…how to...bake?" Yoshi asked, his voice grew smaller with every word.

* * *

"It says we should shake the flour," Tsuna said, looking at the recipe book.

"Okay," Yoshi replied, and began shaking the flour into a large bowl.

"What are you doing?" Gokudera asked, walking into the kitchen.

"We are baking for…" Yoshi trailed off, feeling embarrassed.

"We are learning how to bake," Tsuna cut in.

Yoshi nodded quickly. "Yeah! That!"

"Ah Tenth! You could have just asked me! You will be a master baker in no time!" Gokudera stated excitedly.

Before Yoshi could answer, Gokudera took out some test tubes and large beakers. "If we examine this scientifically, baking is a chemical reaction caused by the mixing of many ingredients that will result in a solution where the product is edible," Gokudera explained in one breath.

Tsuna sighed and Yoshi face palmed.

"Now if we just put these eggs, flour, chocolate, baking soda, butter, sugar, and salt together," Gokudera continued while dumping all the said ingredients together, "and mix them, we have cooki-".

The beaker exploded, causing all the ingredients to fly out. Gokudera wiped his face, dumbfounded.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Minions the Great Lambo is here!" The child declared, waving around a grenade.

Tsuna sighed again. Yoshi face palmed once more, and Gokudera's eyes twitched. They decided it was best to ignore Lambo and resumed whatever they were doing.

"Minions! The Great Lambo is here!" The cow tried again, jumping up and down.

"Shut up cow!" Shushed Gokudera, getting annoyed.

"Lambo sees that Lambo's minions are all SUASUACLINGCLINGCLANKCLANK!" Lambo described, swinging his little arms in the air dramatically.

Tsuna sighed for the third time. "Lambo, it's called baking."

"What?" The child asked.

"It's called baking," Tsuna explained patiently as he formed the cookies on the tray with Yoshi.

"Lambo knows! Lambo will help Lambo's minions in this so called baking!" Lambo declared as he ran out of the kitchen. Tsuna and Yoshi put their batch of cookies into the oven. "Now we just wait," Tsuna explained.

A couple minutes later, Lambo ran back in with a bag in hand. He grabbed a pan and dumped the content out of the bag. Tsuna and Yoshi were preparing the wrappings until they heard a "gah".

"What the hell are you doing stupid cow!?" Yelled Gokudera.

Tsuna and Yoshi looked over and saw an octopus.

"GAH! Minions save Lambo!" Lambo shouted with the octopus glued to his head as he ran around the kitchen.

The three watched, unsure what to make of the situation.

"Gotta… stay…calm…" Lambo said as he took out a grenade.

"Wai-" Yoshi yelled, but he was too late. The grenade blew and covered the space with smoke. The four coughed repeatedly. When the smoke was cleared, they saw Lambo with no octopus. The three searched around, but couldn't find the water creature anywhere. Yoshi mentally cried, _Oh great…I don't want to explain to Reborn that an octopus is on the loose._

Ding! Ding! Ding! The timer rang. Tsuna went over, put on the oven mittens, and took the cookies out to cool down. "At least... this turned out well?" He said, knowing very well what Yoshi is thinking.

Yoshi smiled sincerely. "At least…indeed," he said.

They looked at Gokudera, Lambo and then around the mess in the kitchen. There was going to be a ton of cleaning, but the two couldn't help but laugh at their predicament. _It was fun,_ both thought at the same time.

* * *

Yoshi took a deep breath. He placed one hand on his chest and listened to his heartbeats. _Today's the day,_ he thought. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Tsuna with a small smile. After yesterday's incident, Yoshi and Tsuna were closer.

"It will be alright," Tsuna said.

Yoshi nodded slowly after taking another deep breath.

"Let's get something to eat, she will come when she does," Tsuna offered.

Yoshi nodded again before he got up and made his way to the dining hall with the double. The maids placed the breakfast for the two when they settled down in their chairs. Yoshi was about to take his first bite when Gokudera slammed the door.

"W-w-what?" Yoshi stuttered, surprised by the sudden bang.

"Ah sorry Tenth, but this is important." Gokudera hurriedly answered.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"Master Reborn... has been kidnapped!"

The fork in Yoshi's hand slipped and fell to the floor.

Cling!

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **angelpanda-chan:** You are absolutely right! We completely miss that mistake; going to fix it with this update. Did we surprise you with who his brother was? When you guess it might be an OC or Dino, we were like oh-hohoho! Thank you for always leaving us your thoughts. c:

 **tofldh:** We decided to use the general idea of Akira Amano's work; like the mafia, the characters and their personalities (or at least as close to their personalities as we can make it) with the exception of Tsuna, etc. However, we wanted to build the experiences of the characters from scratch. Therefore, we would say this story doesn't follow the canon much.

 **Ryner510:** Melo and I are glad to hear that this story was more interesting than what you thought it originally. Thank you for giving it a chance!

 **ynius:** And thank you for letting us know! c:

 **killerpuppy:** We hope this chapter answered that question haha. Thank you for always reviewing. I just suddenly thought of "I left a review in the sunnnnn, and in the rainnnnn, and even in the blizzard toooo" when I was writing this. cx

 **Toolazytologin (Guest):** Wowowow, where to begin. Yoshi…we got some stuff coming for him so until then 8D… Byakuran does seem normal doesn't he? We want Byakuran to play certain roles in this story, so we can't have him go too far off the edge haha.

 **OhMy56:** We are sorry to hear that it was rented. :c Hope this week was a better week for you. Both of us were thrilled when you said our English was fluent. It's our second language, and to be honest, we both were terrible with it when we were young.

 **EndlessChains:** Both of us really appreciate your review/summary of the chapter every update. We spent a good deal of time working with the clarity of the story, so the summary part help us greatly with figuring out what made sense to the readers from what we wrote.

 **lolitagirl.2015b:** We will try our best!

 **nakamura1miu:** More it is!


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors' Note:**

We would like to thank **Ryner510, tofldh, OhMy56, Niknok19, angelpanda-chan, Airashi Neko, Toolazytologin (Guest), EndlessChains, shirokid213,** **Luralis** and **lilLovelyanime** for the reviews. We would also like to thank all the readers who followed and/or favorited our fanfiction.

Pisces and I are happy to hear that many of you find this story interesting and hilarious. We hope this chapter will be enjoyable as well.

Constructive criticisms are much appreciated. This story is un-betaed. We just try our best to check each other. Thank you!

-Melo-Pisces **  
**

 **Disclaimer:** KHR belongs to Akira Amano. We only thought of the plot. Any similarity between another story and this one is purely coincidental. **  
**

 **Warnings:** Cursing. OOC.

 _This is a thought._

"This is speaking."

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Double Emotion**

"We have searched around the area. There were no signs of the kidnappers," one of the many Vongola guards reported. "However, we did find someone near the city who stated she had seen a little baby who looked like Reborn."

"So he wasn't kidnapped?" Yoshi asked hopefully.

"We are not sure of that," the guard answered, crushing the hope that was building up in the boss candidate.

Yoshi sighed. _Who the hell would kidnap Reborn? Who even_ _ **can**_ _?_

"According to the witness, they headed towards the city. Our squad leader dispatched a few guards to search in the city under disguises. We are waiting to receive an order for further actions," the guard reported the current situation.

"You all did well. Keep the search going," Yoshi ordered. He turned towards the guardians and Tsuna. "It's best if we help as well. Let's go to the city too."

"Tenth, you should remain here. We need someone to stay at the mansion," Gokudera said.

"But-" Yoshi objected.

"Tenth, I insist. I know you want to find Reborn quickly, but we need someone to make decisions at the mansion," the storm guardian explained.

Yoshi sighed, but then an idea popped into his head when he saw his double. "Tsuna! That's right Tsuna! Why didn't I think about this before!? He can stay here in my place! He is my double after all. There is no problem then right Hayato?"

Gokudera thought about the idea for a brief moment, going through possible reasons to reject. "…I don't see any," he said reluctantly.

The boss candidate turned to face Tsuna. "Can you stay here in my place? I really want to find Reborn."

Tsuna nodded. He could understand. Although he had only been with Vongola for a short time, he was quite fond of the people there. Yoshi met Reborn the longest, so he could imagine how close the two would be. If Chrome or Mukuro was the one missing, he would be so worried that he wouldn't be able to stand still as well.

Yoshi and Gokudera gave him a brief go through of his job at the mansion. Soon after, the boss candidate and his two guardians, Ryohei and Gokudera, departed for the city. Once they reached their destination, they immediately began the search. They split and went three different directions. An hour later, the three met back up and discussed their findings. Gokudera managed to find a couple who saw Reborn. Apparently, the sun acrobaleno was last seen at an ice cream shop.

"Kidnappers visit an ice cream shop with the kidnapped these days?" Yoshi asked, dumbfounded.

"Tenth, one must absolutely not overlook a simple ice cream shop. This is exactly why the world haven't discover a real UFO yet. If we keep thinking that it's impossible for them to be at such a common place, we will miss a chance for great discovery. We never know if some aliens are already inhabited among us!"

The logic was so flawed that Yoshi didn't even know where to began. _First of all, who said anything about aliens?_ "Ah…I see Hayato…"

The three soon reached the ice cream shop. Based on what the shop owner said, Reborn and the kidnappers headed in the direction of the beach. The boss candidate and his guardians thanked the shop owner. The sun shone hard on them as they make their way to their destination.

Ryohei placed his hand on his forehead. "It is EXTREMELY hot!"

"Yeah," Yoshi answered, fanning himself with the poster of Reborn that said "MISSING. This adorable, very much innocent, with a chameleon on his fedora or shoulder child is missing. Please contact this number if seen." _Seriously, who made these?_

"EXTREME! I see the beach!" Ryohei yelled, running towards it.

The boss candidate saw what his guardian didn't. "Watch ou-" Yoshi began.

"EXTREMEEE!" Ryohei screamed as he fell down the cliff.

"For the cliff…now what are we going to do?" Yoshi finished, looking down, but couldn't see the bottom. "It's quite the fall…"

"Tenth, that lawn-head will survive this kind of jump. He will come back to us someday," Gokudera said as he looked down the cliff.

Yoshi nodded unsurely and continued the search for Reborn.

Meanwhile, Tsuna didn't know what to do about this situation. Yoshi and Gokudera definitely did not give a description of how to handle being hug-choke by someone that mistook him for someone else.

"Yoshi! I miss you so much!" The dark brown hair and eyes girl said, hugging Tsuna tightly to the point of choking.

"Long time no see Yoshi." Another girl greeted, this time with a much lighter brown hair and honey color eyes.

The double didn't know if he should inform the two that he wasn't Yoshi. He wasn't sure if they were people that could have access to that piece of information. However, he did know that if the girl doesn't let go soon, he is going to pay a visit to the funeral home.

"He isn't Yoshi," someone suddenly said, saving Tsuna from the iron hug.

The girl immediately let go. "What?" She said, confused.

"He isn't Yoshi. He's Tsuna. Yoshi's double," Reborn stated.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I thought you were Yoshi!" The girl apologized.

"It's... fine," Tsuna replied, breathing hard. He had never been so thankful for the process of breathing.

"Tsuna, this is Haru, Yoshi's girlfriend," the sun acrobaleno introduced.

"And this is my best friend Kyoko!" Haru continued after Reborn happily.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Tsuna and is currently Yoshi's double as Reborn stated earlier," Tsuna said. "Also, Reborn…weren't you supposed to be kidnapped?"

"No," Reborn replied instantly.

"I see."

Reborn walked down the hall while murmuring something about shooting his student. Tsuna decided it was best to leave him be, and went to call the three about Reborn. On the other end, Gokudera and Yoshi were still searching everywhere possible for the acrobaleno. Gokudera heard his phone rang and picked it up.

"Tenth, I received a call saying that Reborn was found!" Gokudera reported.

"What!? Where!?" Yoshi exclaimed.

"…At the mansion," the storm guardian answered.

Yoshi stared, unsure what to say. He was currently scuba diving, looking for Reborn underwater. Gokudera said it was a great place, because it was common. And common was the best. He wasn't sure if underwater was a common place to search for the kidnapped per say, but it was worth a try. He remembered Reborn and his ridiculous costumes, one of which was a fish. Gokudera also said something about UFO, but Yoshi tuned him out.

"Let's get out of here and return then Hayato," Yoshi said. _I feel like I forgot something._

Suddenly the water swirled. In the center, white was coming up. "That was to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted as he emerged from the water head first. Yoshi thought of those movie scenes where some overpowered, massive, destructive explosives came out of the water when he saw that. _Oh right. Ryohei._

* * *

Yoshi felt the air knocked out of him the moment he walked through the door. He remembered this feeling. Only one person would make him feel this way. "H...a...r..."

"I miss you so much Yoshi!" Haru chirped happily, cutting Yoshi off.

"D...y...i...n...g..." Yoshi managed to say.

"Did you miss me Yoshi!?" Haru continued, clearly did not hear the boss candidate.

Tsuna felt sympathetic to Yoshi. He knew very well the feeling of that embrace. "Haru, I think he's dying."

Haru immediately let go. "Ah! Sorry Yoshi!"

"It's...okay," the boss candidate said, breathing hard. He looked at Tsuna thankfully.

"I miss you so much!" Haru repeated.

"Ah... Me too," Yoshi replied quickly, facing the girl once again. "By the way, what were you doing with Reborn anyways?"

"Reborn was just showing us around," Kyoko explained.

Yoshi jumped. He didn't notice Kyoko earlier. "A-ah. I see." Yoshi's face turned red. He faced towards Haru. "Before I forget, Haru, can you come over to my room for a while? I have something to give to you."

"I wonder what it is," Haru chirped with excitement.

Once the two reached the boss candidate's room, Yoshi asked Haru to wait a moment. He emerged from his room with a bag of cookies in his hand. "I baked these cookies for you," Yoshi said as he handed the cookies over.

"Ahhh, you are so sweet Yoshi! Thank you! I'm sure they are delicious!" Haru exclaimed, happiness showing on her face. "I'm so happy to have someone like you."

"Me too," Yoshi replied sweetly.

The two made their way back down to the main floor and into the sun room where everyone else was. The head butler came in with drinks once they settled down. He began handing them out. Light conversations bounced around the table. Then it all happened. Kyoko was busy talking to Ryohei and didn't realize she was about to grab Tsuna's glass instead of her own. Tsuna, who did noticed, reached to stop Kyoko. Instinctively, the girl slapped Tsuna's hand away. The glass fell and the content flow out, splashing onto Kyoko and the double. Then, it rolled off and shattered into an uncountable amount.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry," Kyoko stuttered once she realized what happened.

"No, I shouldn't have surprised you." Tsuna said, about to hand her a napkin. Kyoko looked at him and then at his hand.

"I c-can't," she suddenly said.

"You can't?" Tsuna asked, confused.

"I-I really can't." Kyoko waved her hands, emphasizing that she couldn't. Ryohei whispered something to Kyoko. She then took out a pair of gloves, put it on and reached for the napkin.

"I'm sorry Tsuna," Kyoko apologized without looking at him in the eye. She fumbled with the napkin nervously in her gloved hands.

"For what?" Tsuna asked as he bent down to pick up the shatter glass shards.

The butler placed his arm between Tsuna and the shards. "Allow me to clean it up. You two should change out of the wet clothes before you catch a cold," the butler said and walked out. He soon returned with two towels in one hand and a broom and dusting pan in the other.

Haru came close to Tsuna and whispered, trying to explain the situation. "Sorry Tsuna. Kyoko really didn't mean it. She is diagnosed with mysophobia. Please understand. She's not trying to say you are dirty, she jus-"

"It's fine, I understand," Tsuna replied, cutting Haru off.

Haru perked up. "You do?"

Tsuna nodded.

"Oh, thank you so much Tsuna! I'm glad you understand!" Haru said cheerily.

Tsuna gave a small smile.

* * *

Yoshi peeked from his spot behind the column. He located Kyoko walking towards where he was hiding. Yoshi tried to calm himself. _Don't mess up. Don't mess up. You can do it. Just remember to breath._ He heard the steps getting closer by the second. _Three. Two. One. Now!_ Yoshi shut his eyes tight and turned around, coming out of his comfort zone.

"T-t-this is for y-you!" He blurted out, the cookies wrapped in a pink bag and a frilly ribbon in hand. Yoshi mentally punched himself for stuttering.

There was no response. His heart sunk. _Did I screw up?_ After a few seconds longer of silence, he slowly opened one eye and looked up. His heart almost, **almost** stopped.

"H-h-hibari!" He stuttered, looking at Hibari glaring at him. If looks could kill, he would have died a hundred times over.

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari finally said, charging at the boss candidate.

Yoshi's brain was sending alarms everywhere. Before he realized himself, he was already dashing for his life. While Yoshi ran around with Hibari behind him, he took note that Kyoko got sidetracked by Lambo. _What great timing._ After being severely bruised, thankfully not dead, the boss candidate decided to try once more. He made sure Lambo wasn't around this time. He fixed himself so he looked more presentable, took a deep breath, and went into action. This time, Yoshi also looked straight at Kyoko to make sure he got the correct person. "K-kyoko! Uh…there where um… some extra c-c-cookies. Yeah cookies. So uh…w-would you like some?" The boss candidate wanted to bury himself in a hole and cry. _Why can't I just say one sentence right!? This sounds like I'm trying to get rid of leftovers!_

"Oh… that's nice of you Yoshi," Kyoko said, accepting the cookies.

Yoshi lightened up.

"Haru must be thrilled to have someone like you." Kyoko smiled.

Yoshi returned the smile awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head. Near the bushes, a pair of eyes observed the two.

* * *

Kyoko was pacing back and forth on the balcony. She stopped and looked at the bag of cookies in her hand. Honestly, it was cutely wrapped, but Kyoko was scared. _What if Yoshi didn't wash his hand properly before he made these? What if the utensils he used weren't clean enough? Where has this bag been through?_ She was glad she was wearing gloves when Yoshi decided to give her the cookies. Kyoko felt terrible that she was having thoughts like these, but she couldn't help it. She looked down to face the biggest problem of them all. _What do I do with this?_

"Is everything alright?" Someone asked, snapping Kyoko out of her thoughts.

Kyoko turned around and saw a familiar face that she currently did not want to see. "Yoshi?"

"No, I'm Tsuna," the double corrected.

"A-ah." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry, you two look exactly the same," Kyoko apologized.

"I get that a lot," Tsuna replied.

"Haha…"

The two stood in peace and quiet, observing the stars. The breeze softly swayed their hair back. Tsuna closed his eyes and then opened them.

"…Tsuna?" Kyoko asked turning her head towards Tsuna.

"Yes?" Tsuna responded without looking away from the sky.

"I apologize for this afternoon. I'm not saying you are unclean. It was… It's just… I…"

"It's alright," Tsuna said, turning to face her. "We all have frights of our own."

Kyoko nodded and smiled to herself. She was glad Tsuna understood. They settled back to peace and quiet.

"…Tsuna?" Kyoko started once again.

"Hm?"

"Are you afraid of anything?" She asked out of curiosity.

Tsuna remained quiet.

"Sorry, you don't have to ans-" Kyoko began.

"Water."

"Huh?"

"I'm scared of water," Tsuna repeated.

"You mean like swimming?" Kyoko questioned.

The double nodded. "It's getting late, you should head back in," he said as he began his way back inside. "Also, those cookies, Yoshi tried really hard to make them. You can do it."

Kyoko glanced down at the forgotten bag in her hands. "Ah…thank you."

Tsuna smiled softly and nodded. From one of the many windows, a pair of eyes observed the two.

It wasn't rocket science. After that night, it was obvious to the others that Kyoko paid additional attention to Tsuna. She seemed to always be around when Tsuna was around. Gradually, her face began turning a shade of red every time she saw him or if he was mentioned in a conversation. Tsuna, on the other hand, was rather dense. He didn't really mind the sudden companion. He just thought she happened to be at the same place as he was every time.

But both of them failed to notice the watchful eyes that was always observing.

* * *

Tsuna was doing his morning routine when he saw Haru staring into space.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked with concern. No response was given. The double waved his hand near her face, which snapped Haru back into reality.

"Ah sorry. Tsuna…right?" She guessed.

Tsuna nodded.

"You two are identical! I'm serious!" Haru exclaimed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were his long lost twin or something."

Tsuna chuckled. "Yoshi is an only child."

"I know."

"...But you two don't act alike at all even if you two looked the same." Haru said after a good minute. "Maybe that's why I guessed right."

Tsuna looked at her. "We aren't the same person even if we look identical after all."

Haru nodded in agreement. "Yoshi is so energetic, so kind, and so sweet! Of course, you're kind as well Tsuna, but much, **much** calmer. I sometimes feel like we aren't around the same age, like you are an oldie."

The double chuckled. "Oldie?"

Haru laughed. "Yeah, oldie!"

Two birds flew and landed together on a branch.

"I really like Yoshi you know," Haru began out of nowhere.

Tsuna was taken a back.

"But it seems like it's one sided after all," Haru stated.

Confusion was written all over Tsuna's face. Haru took notice of that confusion.

"Yoshi and I have been dating for two and a half years," Haru explained. "That's long enough to see how someone really felt." She smiled sadly. "He probably moved on already… I guess…that is if he even liked me in the first place haha." Haru seemed like she was trying to hold back her tears. "I haven't brought this topic up to him. I know I should, but I'm terrified."

Tsuna remained silent, listening to every word Haru said. She observed the birds. "I know I should move on if it's like this…but I…" She trailed off. Suddenly, the girl stood up. "Sorry! I didn't mean to go on a rant. Thanks for listening Tsuna!" With that, she ran off. The two birds flew in the direction as well.

Once she was sure she was out of range, Haru slowed down to a walk.

It was three years ago when she first met Yoshi. Her father told her to accompany him to meet the potential candidate for the Vongola boss position. Although Haru could care less about the event, she followed her father's wish.

She had her doubts about the candidate. Most of the people her father introduced to her previously were all so…mafia like. Well yes, they are dealing with the mafia to begin with, but those people were practically the definition of mafia, whatever it was. However, when she met Yoshi that evening, he surprised her. He was everything but mafia like. Yoshi greeted her with a big smile, which she came to love. He was kind and sweet. Although Yoshi was a bit spoiled, Haru didn't mind. She knew there was no one perfect in the world. Yoshi was so great in her eyes, that she could tolerate that minor issue.

Yoshi exchanged number with her that night. They talked often. Soon, the boss candidate began visiting her every few days and taking her to various places and events. Haru was thrilled and looked forward to these visits. And then it came. On the end of one visit, Yoshi took out a boutique of red roses and said the magical words. "Haru, I like you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Haru immediately said yes. She was so happy to the point that she couldn't sleep that night. She called Kyoko, like she did many times when she wanted to tell her about Yoshi, and told her best friend about the confession. Kyoko congratulated her happily. Haru wanted to celebrate the event. She invited her friend to come over when they both have a free day, which Kyoko agreed to without a second thought.

Two weeks later, Haru was preparing for Kyoko's visit when Yoshi showed up at her front door. She didn't know he was coming. Yoshi said he wanted to surprise her and took out a heart shaped necklace from a mini blue box. She turned around and let Yoshi put it on her. Haru was filled with happiness. She asked Yoshi to stay and meet her best friend, which he agreed to. She was so excited to finally introduce her boyfriend to Kyoko.

Kyoko soon arrived. Haru chattered happily about Yoshi and the necklace while her friend listen to her, smiling the whole time. Then Yoshi and Kyoko met. Haru noticed how Yoshi's eyes widened and how his face turned red. She didn't confront him about it, since she could understand. Kyoko was beautiful, so that reaction wasn't uncommon.

Weeks passed since that day. During that time, the three got together several times more. Haru began to take notice of how Yoshi acted around Kyoko and her versus how Yoshi was with just her. Yoshi never turned red when it was just her, but with Kyoko his face was practically a tomato. He stuttered often and began a train of nonsense sometimes. She noticed that Yoshi didn't really like her. He liked Kyoko.

Haru came to a stop. She looked at the two birds flying and chirping together. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "…But I just don't want this to end."

* * *

"There is a mission for you soon," Reborn said to Tsuna after the training was over. "I don't have the documents regarding it right now, but it will be deliver to you later."

"Alright," replied Tsuna.

That night, the double returned to his room after dinner. As he opened the door, he heard the sound of papers cracking. He looked down to the source of the sound and saw a clasp envelope. He closed the door. Once he settled down, he opened the envelope and read the content it contained. _This was quicker than I thought._ Tsuna walked over to the cabinet and took out a match. He swiped a few times. The fire came to life. Tsuna took the first sheet of the document and watched it disappear in the fire.

The next morning, Tsuna headed out and didn't return until night.

* * *

Reborn was enjoying a cup of espresso, when one of the guard rushed in. The guard stopped right in front of Reborn, breathing hard.

"What's the rush?" The sun acrobaleno asked calmly.

"Master Reborn! The shipment we send out yesterday was ambushed and taken!" The guard reported.

Reborn placed his coffee down and hopped off the chair. "Tell Gokudera and Yoshi to meet me at the conference room immediately."

The guard left in a hurry to finish the task. A couple minutes later, the two arrived in the conference room. Reborn was already there. "The shipment from yesterday was taken."

"What!? How can that be!?"Gokudera exclaimed.

"What do you mean Reborn? This information was top secret! The only people who know about the details of that shipment was Hayato, you, and me!" Yoshi said, going on a spree. "We did have others participate in the mission, but none were given the details! How did the enemy get the exact location!?"

A shot was fired. "Calm down," Reborn stated. "We all know that the information was confidential."

"Master Reborn, do you think perhaps one of the guards leaked the information?" Gokudera suggested.

"That's impossible! The people participating in this shipment are ones that have been with Vongola for years!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Anything is possible," Reborn corrected. "Gokudera, find out what everyone, by everyone I mean **everyone** , have been doing these few days. I expect a report by the end of the day."

Gokudera tackled the task immediately. By the end of the day, the three have gathered again in the conference room.

"All the guards came out clean. Everyone was at their normal stations. There were no irregular activities either. Tenth and I were on a mission and returned today," the storm guardian reported and made it clear that it wasn't his or Yoshi's doing.

"Continue."

"Haru and Kyoko have been either touring, shopping, or resting at the mansion," Gokudera continued.

Reborn nodded. He knew some of the people were close to impossible to be traitors, but he couldn't take a risk. This is the mafia after all. Anything could happen.

"Ryohei was with Haru and Kyoko."

Reborn prompted him to continue.

"Lambo and I-pin were causing destruction in the mansion, well mostly Lambo," Gokudera said.

The sun acrobaleno knew that meant more paperwork for Yoshi and him. He reminded himself to shoot Lambo later.

"Hibari was performing his duties of "eliminating herbivores" or so he calls it."

"What about Chrome and Mukuro?" Questioned Reborn.

"I haven't seen them today," Gokudera answered.

"And Tsuna?"

"He was out yesterday for a mission," Gokudera said.

"Mission?" The sun acrobaleno questioned.

"Yes."

Reborn's eyes narrowed. "Find Mukuro, Chrome, and Tsuna and tell them to meet here."

"Oya oya, you were looking for us?" Mukuro suddenly appeared at the door with Chrome right behind him.

"Where were you?" Reborn demanded more than asked.

"I don't recall that we have to report to Vongola about what we do," Mukuro said.

The sun acrobaleno refrained from shooting the guy. "A shipment was ambushed. If you two don't want to be labeled as the culprits, I suggest you to reconsider."

Mukuro decided to relent. "We just returned from our jobs."

Reborn prompted him to continue.

"We are suppliers for the slums after all. Just because we are living here temporary, doesn't mean we don't perform our jobs."

Reborn looked unconvinced. Mukuro continued, "I have the receipts for the supplies." He handed them over to Reborn, who received it. "There are locations and times listed. These receipts also require both Chrome's and my signature. If we weren't there, these receipts wouldn't exist. Are we cleared yet?"

"Master Reborn! One of the enemy was captured!" One guard came in in a rush and reported.

Reborn walked out of the room. "Lead me there."

* * *

When Reborn arrived at the room, he heard someone shouting.

"Please have mercy! I don't know anything! Let me go please!" The person begged.

"What's the condition?" Reborn asked.

"The captive won't spill," the guard reported.

"Let me handle it."

The captive saw Reborn walking towards him. "I don't know anything! I was only the poor guy that was left behind by his own teammates! All I wanted was to escape from the enemy's ship like a ninja you know! Sneaky and cool, with no trace of evidence left behind!"

"How did you know the location of the shipment?" Reborn interrogated, a dangerous air around him.

"I already said I don't know!" The captive exclaimed.

"If you don't tell, I will shoot you," Reborn threatened.

The captive panicked. "Oh my god! Okay okay! I will tell you! I was eating a tomato and egg sandwich during lunch. I had orange juice too. It was super delicious. That was when we were notified to meet because there was a mission. I clean up the left-"

A shot was fired, missing his head by a mere centimeter.

"Okay okay! Are mafia all so rude and impatient? I was just getting to the juicy part!" He pointed at Yoshi. "It was him. He gave us those documents."

"What that's impossible!" Gokudera defended. "Tenth was with me the whole time on the mission!"

"It's true! It is him!" The captive yelled. "I'm not lying! Feel bad for **me** okay? I'm the unfortunate one that was accidentally left behind by his comrades. I was so close to escaping when I was capture! Can you imagine how devastated I was!?"

Gokudera rolled his eyes. _I'm not too sure if you were accidentally left behind per say…_

Reborn's face darkened. There could only be one person. Yoshi could only be mistaken for one person.

"...It was...Tsuna?" Yoshi's voice echoed in the room, making alive the words that was in Reborn's mind.


End file.
